DRACULA - A Hetalian Theatre Production
by C1nd3r5
Summary: Herakles Karpusi is just starting out as a director for theatrical productions. His first production, is the musical DRACULA. Join the story of the cast as they go through preparing for the actual performance. Not only do they have to deal with the drama onstage, but also with each other. Starring VLADISLAV LUPEI as DRACULA and ALICE KIRKLAND as MINA MURRAY
1. Chapter 1- Please Don't Make Me Love You

_Popular! I wanna make you pop-u-lar!_

Herakles wanted to slam his head into the table. This had to have been at least the twentieth time he had heard someone perform a song from Wicked for their audition piece. He recognized the quality of the musical itself, but the poor reenactments he was seeing made him want to ban the whole play.

Not to mention, what did "Popular" even have to do with "Dracula"? The Greek had thought that musical theatre instructors would have made this lesson one…when auditioning, first you don't want to perform a song from the musical they're doing unless specifically asked by the director. "Dracula" was an obscure enough play that he hadn't had any problems with that, but they were ignoring another part of the basic rule. When selecting a song for an audition, one must pick a song with a character similar to the one the actor is auditioning _for_. If you are singing for Maria in "West Side Story", don't come in singing "I Feel Pretty", but don't come in singing a pop song like "Spotlight" either. Would Maria sing that? Herakles didn't think so. You had to show off the best parts of your range that would tell that you were the best for the role. Herakles knew some directors that auditioning with anything short of a musical theatre song (so long as it wasn't an overdone one), would be an instant failure. Not to mention, the right outfit. Once again, if you're auditioning for Maria, that crop top with the denim shorts is ABSOLUTELY the WRONG decision.

And yet, it kept happening.

However, Herakles would sooner do the role himself than cast someone who believed that "Popular" was a song for Mina.

**…**

"Hello, my name is Alice Kirkland. I am here to audition for the role of Mina Murray."

Herakles lounged in his chair as he pulled at his collar a bit to loosen it. It was so tiresome how many people would come to audition for theatre, fancying themselves to have a natural talent for performance. It shouldn't be so hard to fill these roles, but he felt exhausted.

But the current pain in his side was the role of Mina. Arguably, she was the most important role in this production, aside from Dracula himself, that is. But oddly enough, he had already found someone that he looked at and saw the vampire looking back.

He glanced at the young woman's name before gesturing at her to begin the monologue he had requested for all Mina auditions to prepare. He knew that it wasn't exactly in practice for most theatre directors to have people prepare specific monologues, but at least these monologues were from the other Dracula musical instead of the one he was putting on.

This Alice was pretty good, Herakles admitted in his head, pretending that he was taking notes on her audition (in reality he was just drawing cats on the page). Maybe, just maybe, she was the Mina he was searching for.

He gave her a moment to breathe after her monologue before gesturing to Roderich to begin the audition piece. Haunting strains of music poured out the piano as Alice let her voice slowly swell into the song.

_There's only so much, that a heart can take,_

_Before it starts to break…_

_Please don't make me love you,_

_Please don't make me need you._

_ I've no room in my life, for something like this…_

Not bad, not bad at all. She had a rather mature voice, something he had been searching for all day. The problem was that the tinny pop singers seemed to be in vogue, and everyone's sound was bright pink as a result. But this Alice's voice was a deep purple, filling the room without much effort. That was something else he had noticed throughout the day; most of the girls had no volume whatsoever. He was sitting a mere few feet from the stage, but it felt as though he needed to make them wear a microphone for that much. He mentally snorted at the thought. It was sad how lazy people had grown with the invention of technology such as the microphone. It used to be that a single voice could fill an entire opera house, OVER the sound of the live orchestra performing. Now? It wouldn't even make it past the first row of musicians.

Not to mention, it was a good choice of piece. "Please Don't Make Me Love You" was obscure enough that he hadn't heard it a thousand and one times; not to mention, it was a Mina song from the other Dracula musical, and therefore appropriate for this production.

Mentally, he found himself nodding as she finished singing, bowed properly, thanked him for his attention before excusing herself. A lot of the people auditioning seemed to have horrible attitudes, the ones that could get you blackballed from show-biz back when his instructors had started performing. At least this one had a sense of manners.

He suddenly groaned as he held his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He sounded so…old…

He needed a nap. But first things first, he had to finalize callbacks.

Stretching his arms towards the sky, he rose from his seat, leaning backwards slightly as he allowed his back to crack a little.

And then he was flung forward by a veritable hurricane from behind. He took in a breath, inhaling the smell of spices hat was so characteristic of her. At least Roderich had the decency not to laugh, instead quickly gathering his stuff to vacate the room.

Leaving the Greek behind…with _her_.

"Hey, brat! You're losing your touch, the last one didn't look to be on the edge of tears at all! Or maybe she just couldn't take your criticism seriously, coming from a pipsqueak like you!"

Cat-like eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. He'd reminded her of the fact that he was taller than the average guy a thousand times, but it never seemed to make any effect.

You see, she was taller than the average guy too. The girl swung around him to sit herself up on his desk, putting herself on his level…in a sense. Cat-green met almond brown as he stared into the eyes of the woman who had made his life crazy from the first time they met when they were children.

Meryem Adnan.

She could've easily been a model, with those long legs, that perfectly tanned skin, and angular face. In fact, Herakles was fairly certain that she had been scouted on many an occasion. Why she kept saying no, the Greek certainly didn't know. Despite being a few years younger than him, she'd managed to match him a boyfriend for every girl he dated. That was one thing they had in common, the only reason they were ever single was if they wanted to be.

Other than that…well, the best term for it would have to be that they were childhood rivals. Neither could remember how it started, though Herakles had his suspicions that it had to do with that Japanese kid that they were both obsessed with for a time.

He lazily looked up at Meryem's face as she crossed a long leg over the other. She was quite gorgeous. Why hadn't he ever asked her out?

"Hey, pipsqueak, you listening to me?"

Oh yes, that's why. How she had always managed to be the one to instigate breakups with that attitude, he'd never know, yet the guys she dated always begged for her to come back.

A heavy hand whacked him in the middle of the head, and he glared up at the offending figure.

"What…was that for?"

"For falling asleep while I'm talking to you!"

"I…was…not."

"A likely story!"

"My eyes…were open."

"Like that's stopped you before!" She leaned forward, winking at him, "C'mon. Let's blow this joint. You can tell me all about the auditions over dinner."

"I'm…not paying…for your meal."

"Who said I was asking!"

"New…boyfriend?"

A bright red flush crossed her face, "Shut your face!"

He chuckled a little as he shrugged on his jacket, flipping his keys into his hand.

"At least I have a job!" she yelled at him as she jogged a few paces after him, "Not all of us have an inheritance."

If it was anyone else, that comment would've garnered as waspish retort, but Herakles knew that she didn't intend it in the way it sounded. They had engaged enough arguments over the year to be able to tell when the words were meant to bite.

"If you had my inheritance…it wouldn't exist anymore. Besides…I'm working."

"Yeah," she snorted, "Let me know when you're a big time!"

Herakles frowned disapprovingly when he heard her cellphone ring, cutting off his retort before he could even try to make it.

She lit up the screen, and then frowned as well.

"Hey, Herc?"

That nickname always meant that she wanted something, ever since watching "Hercules" with her when they were younger.

"What?" he was wary.

"Could you give me a role?" when she noticed his face, she quickly rushed to clarify, "I don't mean something like Mina, of course, I just meant a small ensemble role or something like that!

"What was that…about you saying that you…have a job?" Herakles groaned while Meryem hung her head

"Well, I _had_ one…the boss's missus _just_ made him fire me," she lightly shook the phone at him.

"…what did you do…this time?"

"Nothing! I swear!" she held out her phone for him to see, "But it looks like the boss was some sort of sleazebag!"

Herakles spent a moment reading the sleazy message that he immediately wished he could unsee.

"That's…just wrong. You know…you could sue…for wrongful discharge…"

She snorted at that, "Seriously, Jerkules? After that message, I'm glad he fired me! He's twice my age!"

"What about…that guy…Fred?"

"That was when I was young and stupid," she stuck her regal nose up into the air.

"That…was last year."

She spun around, "Look, Herc, I just want something to do with my time while I'm looking for a new job. Besides, I've always wanted to try acting."

How, in Zeus's name, was a full grown woman of her size able to pull off the puppy-dog eyes so easily? Even he, a hardened cat person himself, could never really resist them.

"You'll have an ensemble role," he sighed, "No name, and we'll see about a solo after I hear you sing."

"You're the best!" she flung herself at him while Herakles found himself very grateful for all of muscle-building work he did. Otherwise, her idea of a "friendly hug" would've knocked him to the ground.

"Yeah…I know…Get off me."

She grinned at him as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket, placing one between her lips, and grabbing her lighter…

Only to give a cry of dismay as it was plucked from her full lips and ground beneath Herakles's heel.

"Hey!" she cried, "That was my cigarette for the week!"

"You really should…stop smoking…completely…"

She rolled her eyes, "What, are you my mum now, Jerkules?"

"You are not allowed on my set if you keep smoking. I won't have you smelling up the place," he held out a hand, waiting for her to surrender the smokes.

Grumpily, she pouted, but did as she was told, "It's not like I use a pack a day. This stuff is way too expensive for that."

"The point, Mer, is to not smoke at all."

She purposefully tossed her long hair into his face, its smell made him think of tulips and baklava, a sweet that they actually both agreed on liking.

**…**

"Why didn't you two jerks take me to the audition?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "For the last time, Peter, this wasn't a production for kids."

"I'm not a kid! I'm an actor, just like you and Scott!"

"What about me?" Alastair asked as he entered the kitchen to sit down at the bar-styled table on the other end of the stove. He tugged one of his step-sister's pigtails as he passed her, earning himself a light slap on his hand, but it was worth it.

"You should've taken me! I can act!"

"Sorry, kid, gotta agree with the wet blanket on this one."

"I'm _not_ a wet blanket," the young lady spoke haughtily.

"Alright, lads and lass, stop it with the arguing," their mother sighed as she carried dinner over to the dining table, "I didn't ask for a family dinner to listen to this."

"I wanted to go audition!" Peter pouted, jumping down from his stool, "I'm gonna be an actor!"

"No, you're not," Elizabeth Kirkland responded with a twinkle in her green eyes, "Two drama queens are enough in one family." She ignored her son's and daughter's cries of protest as she settled herself at the dinner table, "Someone call the twins."

"DINNER!" Alastair and Alice bellowed with all of the strength of their stage voices, nearly deafening Peter. Their mother, expecting this, was just now pulling the earplugs out of her ears as they heard two thumps from upstairs.

"You realize that I meant for you to go get them," she said wearily, but without much frustration." Her two acting children just smirked at her.

"We know."

Rose and Oliver arrived at the kitchen table practically panting with exertion.

"You do realize it's not running away, don't you?" their mother asked in her amused voice, "My cooking's not THAT bad."

"Can't stay for long, the bar exam's coming up soon!" Rose exclaimed as she shoveled food into her mouth.

Oliver just nodded, reminding them that one of his doctor exams was also coming up.

Suddenly, the family was startled by a loud buzzing. At the same time, Alice and Alastair snatched their phones from their pockets, ignoring their mother's half-hearted admonishment about phones at the dinner table, to check the message that appeared on their screens.

It was all quiet for a few moments while they read the message before chaos erupted as cheers broke out.

"Callbacks!"

Suddenly, narrowed green eyes shot to the other.

"Who for?" they both asked in unison.

"Doctor Seward."

"Mina Murray."

The step-siblings both let out a sigh of relief in unison. Both were ready to act as professionals in the event of getting parts of the romantic leads, but it didn't mean that they WANTED it to happen.

"Break a leg."

"You too."

"What about ME!" Peter whined.


	2. Chapter 2 - There's Always a Tomorrow

Hey, welcome to chapter 2 of my story. If you're reading this, I hope it means that you're interested in what I'm writing enough to continue to the second chapter. I made a slight change in the first chapter, placing the "Kirkland" siblings as being step-siblings rather than blood siblings.

I hope you will review and let me know what you think of what I am doing. I'm not a mindreader. I cannot mentally reach out over the internet and tell automatically whether or not you like what I'm doing.

So please, review.

Oh, and before I continue, unless stated otherwise, _italics are a female singing_, **bold represents a male singing**, _**and both is when they are singing**** together**_.

There are also many times where I think it would be helpful for you to listen to the songs, if you can find them. It shows the overlaps in singing much better than I can in typing.

Good luck, and please, enjoy!

* * *

"Miss Kirkland, I want you to start singing your part as Mina. Mr. Lupei will come in on his part. This is to see if you can work together in this improv exercise. Are you ready?"

The young woman nodded, her pigtails bobbing slightly at the motion, and Herakles gave Roderich the signal to begin.

_I step across the line for you, _

_I plunge myself in mortal sin. _

_I sacrifice my soul to be your bride, _

_I've given in to the feelings I can't hide._

Mentally, Herakles nodded approvingly, a strong beginning for such a strong voice.

**…**

_I leap with you behind, who cares if love is blind? _

_The certainty is bliss, at last I know my mind…_

A smooth tenor joined Alice on the song, alerting her to the presence of the man who may be her costar.

**_We'll live our lives and then, we'll live them once again,_**

**_There's always a tomorrow. There's always a tomorrow. _**

**_There's always one more night…_**

Now he dropped off again and she was singing alone, but she could feel his arms wrap around her waist and feel his head press into the crook of her shoulder. If it wasn't for the sake that they were acting, he'd have gotten an earful for that, but she continued on, _"I hear you before you speak, I'm with you wherever you are…"_ His body behind her felt quite a bit taller than her, but she couldn't judge it precisely.

**When you sleep I'm in your dreams, **

**I can read your thoughts from afar.**

She saw a pale hand reach up to lightly touch her cheek as she was pulled further back into the chest of the man behind her, and she started to overlap on his part.

**The first time I saw your face, **

**I knew I would make you mine, **

**I felt a quickening of the pulse,**

** I felt a shiver down my spine.**

_I hear you before speak_

**Mina, you're the chosen one out of all the loves I've known,**

**And all my centuries alone…**

_I'm with you wherever you are_

And then he was overlapping her voice.

_Ever since I saw your face,_

_I've been trying to deny that I was hopelessly in love,_

_That I could ever say good-bye._

**When you sleep I'm in your dreams**

_Now I know this can't be done,_

_No I'll turn away from light,_

_And embrace your endless night._

**I can hear your thoughts from afar**

Then the warmth at her back was gone, as were the arms that wrapped around her so securely.

**But every time I see your face, I'm tormented by this doubt**

Her heart quickened, was he leaving her?

**Can I deprive you of your death?**

**Can I condemn you to live out this circle of despair?**

**Or should I not set you free and let you do the same for me?**

She whirled around to grab him before he could vanish away from her, looking up into his red eyes

_I was born to love you_

She had to make him understand.

_I was born to need you_

Please let him understand.

_These are simple truths that I try to betray._

A sad smile crossed his face as he reached a hand up to caress her face, his voice filled with pain

**If you truly love me,**

**Prove to me you love me, **

**Free me and go back to the beauties of day**

He lifted his hand further to caress her hair, and she leaned into it, ever so slightly as his voice grew stronger, even as it grew bitter with self-loathing.

**I can't poison your life,**

**I can't drive you insane,**

**I can't drag you into my world of bloodlust and pain. **

**My life is no life at all, **

**It is bleak and unforgiving,**

**Feeding on a stranger's blood, imprisoned by the night. **

**What's the use prolonging life, when life is not worth living? **

**If you love me set me free and let me touch the light.**

Impulsively, she reached up as he belted out his plea, and pulled his head down to her level, pretending to kiss him soundly as the music swelled around them, trying to make her actions speak her words to him. As they broke apart, she pleaded again.

_Please don't make me end this before it's begun…_

He only smiled at that and continued his song.

**Give me the true nightfall, give me back to darkness. Give me back my soul, and step into the sun.  
****_  
I was born to love you_**

**Lived and died to love you**

He handed her something, something that Alice guessed must be a knife of some sort from the song, even if the object didn't exist. She looked into his eyes, and they sang together.

**_I was born to love you, _**

**_And need you, _**

**_And let you go free…_**

He hugged her strongly and she plunged the imaginary blade into his heart, feeling him collapse onto her shoulder. Slowly, she too sunk to the ground, holding his body closer and stroking his white-blond hair.

It was done. They waited a few seconds after the music ended before they helped each other get to their feet, turned to the director, and bowed in unison before standing up again to wait for his opinion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice examined her singing partner. He wasn't much taller than her, with slightly shaggy white-blond hair and startling red eyes. He was smiling right now…was that a fang? Was he method acting or what? She couldn't tell.

Her attention was attracted by Director Karpusi leaning forward, slowly, and she redirected her eyes in front of her.

His face was stern as he looked at the two of them, and the actress immediately started running through the performance, trying to figure out what she might've done wrong.

Was it the kiss? She knew it was impulsive of her, but she thought that it might be something Mina would do, if she was in love with Dracula. That was part of the play, wasn't it? Mina might fight it, but didn't she have some sort of attraction to this prince of darkness in the musical? If not, then why have them sing this song?

"Miss Kirkland…Mr. Lupei."

The tension was killing her.

"Welcome…to the cast of Dracula…it will be a…pleasure."

**…**

It was the day of read-through, where the whole cast would be introduced. They were to sit in a circle. Ten minutes early, she perched on her seat, and waited for the wide cast of characters to enter.

It was noisy for a bit as people tried to find their seats, but somehow they managed to be completely settled before the Director entered with what Alice guessed to be the stage crew or whatever else they might be.

"Attention," Director Karpusi yawned as he took his seat in the circle, promptly getting poked by a statuesque brunette. Alice could only guess that they must've already known each other, since she couldn't imagine being that cheeky with the director for their theatrical production.

"I am…awake, Meryem…Anyways, as you all…know…I am Herakles…Karpusi, your…director."

"I'm, like, Feliks," a blond dressed from head to toe in pink smirked, "Costume design." It was with only a little surprise that she noticed he was a boy. Well, it was showbiz afterall.

"Elizaveta Hedervary, also costume design," a pretty brunette smiled at them.

"Roderich Edelstein, conductor and pianist," the brunet adjusted his glasses as he introduced himself.

"Brigitta Oxenstierna. Choreographer," a tall blonde spoke, peering at them through her rectangular glasses. Her long hair was up in a bun, giving her a slight appearance of being a stern librarian, but the unconscious grace belayed her dancing ability.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciana Vargas!" a bubbly petite brunette bounced, "I do set design and posters and tickets! I also love pasta!"

"This…is only a small part…of your stage…crew," Herakles interrupted the Italian before she could go on her pasta rant, "Treat them…with respect…or regret it…"

The room was silent for a good few minutes.

"Please…go around the circle…introduce yourself…your role…voice part…" he gestured to the girl next to him, who responded with a cat-like smile.

"Hi, I'm Liselotte Janz, but you can all call me Lissie. I am playing the role of Lucy Westenra, and I am a first soprano."

She elbowed the man to her left, who came out of his daze a bit abruptly.

"Lars Abel," he said brusquely in a slightly accented voice, "Abraham van Helsing. Baritone."

A blond with his hair sticking up in wild disarray was next, and spoke it a loud voice, despite not shouting, "Hej! I'm Mathias Kohler. I've got the role of Quincey Morris, and I'm a tenor."

"Anya Braginskaya," a silvery blonde spoke up, edging slightly away from the person to her left, "Ensemble, first soprano."

The young man with the silver hair didn't seem to be happy about being interrupted in his quest to get close to the lady next to him, "Nikolai Arlovski. Ensemble as well. Baritone. And no one get any ideas about my sister."

"Step-sister," Anya groaned, but no one seemed to hear her.

Quickly, they moved on to the statuesque brunette that was sitting near the director.

"Meryem Adnan," she introduced herself with a cocky grin. Alice could hear the man next to her take in a deep breath at seeing her. Strangely she heard nothing from her other side (Vladislav? Was that his name?), despite most of the men looking more attendant when this woman spoke, "Ensemble. I am an alto."

Here, Herakles broke in, "Everyone…and some of the…stage crew…will be filling…in for ensemble…at times."

He gestured for them to continue around the circle.

"Bonjour," a man with shoulder-length blond hair winked at the members of the circle, "I am Francis Bonnefoy, playing the role of Renfield. My vocal part is that of a baritone."

Alice was slightly confused at that. Cocky attitude aside, he seemed a little too handsome to be the creature that Renfield is. It would be interesting to see if he could live up to the challenge.

Another man who seemed to resemble Francis slightly, but with lighter blond hair spoke up softly, "I am Matthew Williams, and I have the role of Arthur Holmwood. I am also a baritone."

"Alastair Logan," ah, and there was her dear step-brother, "I possess the role of Doctor Seward. I am a tenor."

Now it was the man wearing glasses next to her.

He nearly deafened her in his enthusiasm, causing her to flinch away towards her other costar.

"Alfred F. Jones, dudes! I play the totally heroic role of John Harker! Not to mention that I have a great heroic tenor!"

Alice rolled her eyes as it was her turn, "Hello. I am Alice Kirkland. I am here to play the role of Mina Murray, later Mina Harker. Mezzo-soprano."

And now all eyes turned to the man next to her, who grinned at them all.

"Alo," he spoke with a slight accent, "I am Vladislav Lupei. I am a tenor, and play the part of Dracula himself."

His grin sent shivers down everyone's spines.

But now they were all acquainted, and they could begin.

"I want…all of you…to tell me…what you think about your…characters. What are…their motivations…the things that…move them…etcetera…Ensemble included…Don't just say…what is in the books…what is in the play…What do YOU think?"

It was all quiet until Vladislav spoke up, rising from his seat, "From what I can tell, Dracula got the raw end of a deal centuries ago. He feels betrayed and driven by revenge. And up till now, this complete destruction of the human race has been enough for him. But suddenly, the loneliness gets to him, despite how much he's tried to abate it by creating his wives, but their vapid personalities weren't nearly enough," the young man grinned here, "I think that despite the danger, he enjoyed the time covered by this performance. It's probably the first time he felt alive in centuries. He suddenly cares about living, about existing again. At the beginning, he seems hopeful, but somewhat apathetic to me. At the end, he's desperately trying to hold onto what he's claimed. Too bad he couldn't stop his past from catching up to him."

He sat back down, and all was quiet.

"Interesting…interesting impression…Dracula," his eyes noted slight twitches by his cast, "Oh…perhaps I should have…mentioned. From now on…you ARE your characters…you will be…addressed as such…when in practice…Miss Mina…it is your turn."

Alice started a bit at that, before focusing herself on her character. If she was supposed to be Mina, then…

"I've always had my life laid out for me," she spoke calmly, "I was always told who to be, what to do. While my father did encourage me to learn, my mother never stopped telling me that it was "mannish"," she smiled wryly at that, "Even becoming a school mistress, well, it wasn't enough for either of us. She insisted that I was acting too much like a man. I was convinced that I wasn't anywhere near close enough to the knowledge I wanted."

She paused for a second there before continuing, "John was the first choice I ever felt like I made for myself, and let's face it. He's boring." The young lady paused for a moment to let the others snicker a bit, sneaking a quick glance at "John" who seemed a little irritated by her words, "But I chose him, and I think I love him a little…but I don't think he ever understood me. I wanted to help him with the problem of Dracula, and he just pushed me aside until it was nearly too late," she glanced to her other side at the vampire himself, "I don't know whether or not I love you, Dracula, but I do love the excitement you bring with you, and the interest you show in me just being me."

She sat back down, closing her eyes, reopening them to be Alice Kirkland again.

"Very good…Miss Murray. That…is what I was talking…about. Mr. Harker, I believe…it is your turn."

Mr. Jones grinned at them before composing his face into a sober mask, "Greetings. I was hoping to make a great sale, enough that I could finally marry Mina," he gave Alice a fond look , "We had been waiting for so long. I guess I should've known when the villagers reacted so…oddly, to **his** name. But I decided to press on, and was initially charmed myself by the monster. It wasn't until later that I found out who he really was. Scared for my life, I somehow managed to escape, and I finally felt safe back with Mina. And then I found out that I had led him back with me," he looked down at his hands, "I think that I let my temper get away from me after that. I forgot about protecting Mina in my desire to defeat the vampire, and in my lapse, he got to my Mina. I thought that I managed to save her, there in the end, but it seemed that even in death, the monster had won."

His monologue was shorter than the others', but somehow it seemed to fit the character.

"Renfield."

Although the director's voice was slow, it was still commanding. The blond man flipped his hair over his shoulder as he leaned forward to tell the tale of _his_ Renfield.

"I don't remember when exactly it was, that my little…mania, appeared," he grinned at that moment, and Alice had to suppress a little shudder at how empty he seemed in that moment, "Beforehand, I was the very picture of the dashing young gentleman. I never went anywhere without a lovely young lady on my arm. But one day, I realized something, looking in the mirror one day. I would grow old one day," he touched his skin, tenderly, "My looks would be gone, and one day, I would die. I was nothing more than a mere mortal. I started reading numerous books, hoping to find something, anything, that could be a cure for my little…problem. Somewhere along the line, I came across a book that said the secret to obtaining more life, is to devour it from living creatures. But it seemed that the way described in the book, it would take too long. Age would already start massacring my body by the time the life forces would be able to take effect. And then I came up with another idea. I'd  
accumulate the lives into different animals, and then devour the final form. It was brilliant, and made me misunderstood. Women ran from me, and while I was sad for a time, I quickly got over it. Once my treatment was done, I'd have many women for many centuries," the smile fell from his face as a glower appeared.

"They called me crazy. They locked me up. I played the nice patient, in hopes that it would get me out of there sooner. I shouldn't have bothered. I was never getting out, I had resigned myself to that, and simply planned to carry on with my treatment as far as they would let me. I'd outlast them, I'd live longer than them and they'd see that I was right all along! And then…_he_ came."

His face changed again, a blissful smile on it, "He promised me my freedom, he promised me as many lives as I could devour. I had a new hope, so long as I followed my master, all would be fine."

The glower returned, "Too bad my stupid conscience had to get in the way. Lucy died, that didn't matter to me. Mina…Mina was different," he gave Alice an enchanting smile, "She was a coarse woman, certainly not up to my usual standards of beauty. But despite all that, she seemed to be an angel to me, and I…I warned her about my master's plans. Even when he killed me for betraying him, though, I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I'd do it again, for Mina, if I was given the chance."

All was quiet, once more before Karpusi signaled the next performer, "Miss Westerna."

"I suppose I was similar to Renfield in that I've never been alone if I didn't want to be,' the blonde laughed, tossing her head back, "I had three suitors at one time, and yet somehow it didn't make me happy. All of my friends, except dearest Mina, were insanely jealous of me. Yet none of them were quite what I wanted. Quincey satisfied my desire for adventure, but not much else," she smiled apologetically at Mathias before smiling again.

"Dr. John Seward was quite…intriguing. I loved hearing his stories about the asylum. It made me curious, hearing so much about these sorts of people that I would never be exposed to. But John never made me feel excited, alive, and I knew that I wouldn't be content with him either."

Her eyes landed on Matthew, "And Arthur, dear Arthur, you've always been boring. You saw yourself as such a heartbreaker, and I suppose that, in a way, you were. And suddenly, you latched onto me, with all of your feelings. It was sort of endearing in a way," she leant forward to cup a hand around Matthew's cheek, ignoring the growl of the young man sitting next to her, "I thought that I might come to love you after a time, which is why I said yes to your proposal," she released his face and leant back in her seat, "But it would've never made me truly happy, not like Dracula did. He made me feel like a real person, more than a doll just placed on a shelf for others to admire. I will never regret finding him, even if it did cause my death there at the end. I loved him, and I felt loved, even if it was just for a little while."

"Mr. Holmwood, would you care to respond to this?"

The shrinking blond suddenly straightened his back and a stern look replaced the shy one.

"It is as Miss Lucy said, I was a playboy who didn't know what I wanted in life, so I sampled everything in my path. Nothing seemed real, though, not until I found Miss Lucy. I suppose that you could say that she was my North Star, and gave me a path to focus on as I moved. When she was sick, I was out of my mind with worry. When she died, I was devastated. But what really made me mad was when this monster brought her back and forced to prey on innocents," his youthful face transformed into a mask of rage at that moment, "Killing her then was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but only because it was her face. That wasn't Lucy that I killed, Lucy wasn't anywhere inside that shell. I was glad that I destroyed that creature."

His eyes fell on "Lucy", still caught up in the moment, making the young woman uneasy until Matthew returned, breaking the stare to look down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Mr. van Helsing."

One of the men with spiky hair sat up a little straighter, and the sleepy look he had left his eyes.

"There was a time in life that I would've scoffed at the thought of the supernatural," he spoke in a faint Dutch accent, "And I wish that I had known the things then that I did now. If I did, then maybe that MONSTER wouldn't have killed my wife."

He spoke bluntly with venom in his voice.

"I swore that I'd get my revenge, hunt down the hunter, and dedicated the rest of my life to it. I was too late to save Lucy, something I apologize for, however her death and the monster's obsession with Miss Mina are what allowed me to catch up with this vile beast, and so I thank them for their sacrifices."

He stopped speaking at the room was silent.

"Mr. Morris."

The other young man with spiky hair grinned as he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Mr. Morris was my father, sir. Just call me Quincey. Anyways, I suppose that I wasn't as shocked as the rest when we found out about vampires. Y'see, when I was twelve, I had to put my horse down. Vampire bats had got to him. Never thought I'd see the human version for myself, though. I loved Lucy as much as a guy like me could. I know that I wasn't exactly the most gentlemanly of men, but there was something about Lucy that could turn even a rough guy like me into someone who could walk beside her in all of her daintiness and not look completely out of place. I was glad to have been of service to her, and I wish that I could've done more to save her. At least I died trying to rescue her, even if I couldn't be her knight in shining armor."

"Dr. John Seward."

Alice's eyes were drawn to her brother as he sat up tall in his seat, assuming a more proper and distinguished air more suitable to a Victorian age doctor.

"It's funny how our proposals didn't destroy our friendship. Maybe it would've had we had much time to be envious of Arthur after that. Sadly, it wasn't too long before we were united in trying to save dearest Lucy. Then we were united in grieving for her death, then in stopping the monster who had taken her body, and finally in grief again for Quincey. Arthur was distant after that, and I threw myself into my work. I married after this was all done, and happily so. Never forgot Lucy though, guess it was just the suddenness of it all that made it so that she wouldn't leave my mind."

"Ensemble, I would like you to develop your own characters based on what solos you have and other aspects of your characters. I don't want a bunch of flat background characters. I want to hear your personalities in your voices, and see it in your clothes. Make it so, and all will go well. Think on this, and we shall begin at our next rehearsal. Make sure you memorize all of your lines. Dismissed."

As the other actors stood up to leave, Meryem walked over to her childhood friend, and leant over him, bracing her hand on the back of his chair so that she could look him right in the eye.

"I've got to say, brat, I think that's the fastest and the most words I've ever heard you speak."

"Shut…up…"

She plopped herself down on the seat next to him, leaning back until the front two legs were off the ground.

"You never change, do you?" she sighed.

"Why…change…perfection?"

A hand came to push him off of his chair as the young woman's chair came banging to the ground.

"Come off it, Jerkules. I'm not about to compliment you any more if this is how you respond."

"That was…a compliment?" Herakles glared up at her from where he fell onto the floor, "Doesn't…seem like…one to me."

"You need someone to keep you in line," white teeth showed up beautifully against her tanned skin, "Don't want that head of yours getting too big. When they acclaim your for opening night, you need someone walking behind you, telling you to 'Remember you are mortal', over and over again."

He swatted at her legs, but she just leapt up, dodging his hands, "Cease…your…annoyance."

"Let's see you try to stop me," she laughed, childishly sticking her tongue out at him as she rose to her feet, tossing her long dark braid over her shoulder, "Well, Hassan is waiting for me. I'll see you next rehearsal!"

Herakles remained sitting there as she left, wondering how she could be so _annoying_. He was really starting to regret allowing her to join the production. She'd better not spend most of the rehearsals with her mind on her new boyfriend.

Deep down, Herakles knew that he was being unfair, but at the moment, he really couldn't care less. He wondered if the reason he was so irritated about her boyfriend being Hassan was that he hadn't had anyone for a little over a month. He just didn't have the time. This was his first production; distractions were unnecessary.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Am Condemned

Alice sighed in content as she sipped at her tea, emerald eyes watching the stranger across from her, sipping at his hot chocolate. Director Karpusi had e-mailed them, requesting for the two leads to spend time with each other, to prepare for their roles. He wanted the audience to see an unconscious attraction and common ground between the two.

And so they were at a coffee shop, sitting awkwardly across from each other.

"So…would this be an example of artistic license?"

She blinked, confused where he was starting from.

"Pardon?"

Vladislav grinned at her, his canines seeming to flash in the light, "I don't recall about reading any romantic relationship between Dracula and Mina in the novel."

She smiled a little at that, leaning forward, "You've read it, then?"

"Yes. I assume you have too?"

"Of course. But to answer your question, only part of it would be artistic license on Director Karpusi's part. The rest would be artistic license of the playwright. So many musicals involve romance, even if it was nowhere to be found in the original novel."

"If you don't mind me saying so," he leaned forward as well to look her in the eye, "At least if I have to spend time with Miss Mina, then she has a brain."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "Do you intend that to be a compliment, or an insult?"

He shrugged, "Depends. So, do you feel closer to me as Dracula and Mina?"

"Depends. You?"

"Dreadfully sorry, but I think you'll have to put up with my company for a little longer."

"Such a chore," but she smiled a little at that.

…

"Lottie, please, let me give you a ride."

A cat-like smile was thrown towards the tall man as the blonde flounced over to the passenger seat and jumped in. Promptly, a petite nose wrinkled.

"You've been smoking again, haven't you," she pouted, preparing to get out. But before she could do so, Lars had started the car.

"I got stressed."

She groaned, leaning heavily back onto the seat.

"Lars, I'm trying to help you, but you've got to do some of the work yourself!"

"Who says I need help?"

"I do. Smoking's bad for you." Carefully so as not to distract him from his driving, she leaned over and pulled a strand of hair out of his face, pulling it back to join the others, "Lars, you promised!"

"Lottie, I've been smoking for years! It's not that easy to stop!"

"It's not like you're even trying," she groaned as he pulled up to the theatre, and she leapt out of the car, "I refuse to ride with you until you stop."

"But Lottie…"

"No buts," she flipped her head around to glare at him, "I'm serious this time. Lars, you either clean up, or we're through."

She spun around and flounced away, blonde hair bouncing. Groaning, Lars leaned back in his seat.

Lottie was right, after all. He hadn't tried very hard.

The younger girl had a habit of always being right when it came to him. His friends insulted her (when he wasn't listening, that is), and people who didn't know her thought that she was being a horrible nag and know-it-all.

They were wrong. They were always wrong when it came to Lissie. They never saw the scared look in her eyes when he came to her house late at night, out of his mind with drugs and drink. They never noticed the concerned expression that would flit across her face when she saw that he was smoking again. They never saw the brave face she put on when he raged at her, mistaking her for some terrible phantom of his past that he felt he had to vanquish.

But she had never turned him away at the door. She'd stay up all night with him, making sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. She never gave up on him, even though at times, he wished she would. He could be extremely violent in those moods.

Those moments of wanting her to leave him never lasted very long. If Lissie found someone else…Lars couldn't imagine how it would affect him.

…

"**I am condemned, For justly serving god, As you decree I** do." Meryem surveyed the stage as Vladislav sang his song, barely glancing down at the notes. Either the boy was a fast study, or just REALLY wanted the role.

"**I am condemned, For vanquishing all those, Who would have conquered you**." A bitter tone underlay his sweet notes. But there was love in his voice, love for the very thing that seemed to be causing him pain and suffering.

"**But as I return from my bloody campaign, You make treason my deadly reward. You COWARDS dare to treat me with disdain**," he snapped out the word "coward" before lowering his voice, mournfully, tenderly, moving his hands as though he caressed a blade,** "For the way those men died by my sword…"**

His voice went dark again, "**I am condemned, But reject what you cowards proclaim. As you hide behind god's holy name, Playing the game, only hypocrites choose, To hide your shame, in selfless blame. I am condemned**!"

His fist clenched angrily as he glared out at where the audience would be, "**I will descend, into the depths of hell, Never to live again. My life will end, But I will rise to claim the lives of mortal men**."

He gestured out to the audience, a wide sweep that took the whole group in, "**I summon the forces of all you despise, To avenge the great name of Dracul, To make me immortal as my love dies, And to give me hell's legions to rule. My living death is a self-imposed curse, To commence my unholy crusade. Eternal existence of night I traverse, In vengeance for being betrayed**."

Pain returned to his voice, "**I am condemned, To exist in the devil's domain. No more love in my heart will remain, Never again, will I be so deceived. Aggrieved by pain, I am profane. I am condemned**."

Spiteful, hateful, "**To think I once believed it true, that I could serve my country through Your holy court. But I no longer fight for kings. The biased men, With paper wings and bloody wars. I challenge the holy to unholy conflict, I declare war between heaven and hell. The blood of the living shall be my reward, For serving my master so well**!"

His voice changed again, a more exhilarated feeling, as though he enjoyed what he did. It forced shivers up and down Meryem's back, as he met her eyes and grinned, "**I am condemned, To exist on the blood in their veins, For the blood is the life that sustains, Unholy creatures, of darkness who dwell, In hell's domain, where Satan reins. I am condemned, YOU are condemned**," he took a deep breath, "**I am Condemned**!"

All was silent for a few moments until Vladislav sat, effectively breaking the spell he had temporarily placed upon the actors. The only movement was the motion of Herakles's pen across the page, keeping notes of this first run-through. He'd tell his notes at the end of this rehearsal. However, the only sound heard now was the scratching of the pen on the page. But before the silence could go on too long, Herakles gestured to Harker (Albert, was it?) to get a move on.

Meryem was starting to regret having forced Herakles to add her to the production. She thought of it as something fun she could do while in between jobs. She hadn't expected the quality of actors. Nor how serious they all were about it. Even the goofballs were paying strict attention, following along in their scripts, even though they were nowhere near their parts. Meryem bit her lip as she watched Harker and Mina interact in a stiff way that Herakles wanted to emphasize at the beginning.

Even in these stiff personas, she could see the characters shining through. How could she ever POSSIBLY hope to match up to that? She never intended to do more than this play, it was just a passing fancy for her, filling in her time. But she didn't want that any more. She wanted to look at the other actors and feel like she was on equal footing with them.

They all had a huge head start on her. At break, she had overheard Vladislav and Alice talking about the school productions they had done in high school, both of them always getting the lead roles. Both had taken community theatre classes, and both were at the top of those.

They had been doing this for years, and she wanted to be at the same level after a few days. It was a stupid idea, but not one she was all that willing to give up on. This meant that she had to do something that made her boyfriends extremely surprised when she'd mention doing something like this.

It was time to go to the library.

**…**

Lars waited in the car, fingers tapping impatiently on his steering wheel as he glared out the window at where Williams was making Lissie laugh at something he said. His lip curled up above his teeth a little, snarling a little as she walked right by his car, and got into that Williams' car.

Lissie ALWAYS got a ride with him, whenever they were coming from the same place. His hands clenched as Williams pulled out of the parking lot, the windows open in his car, so that Lars was able to perfectly hear Lissie's giggles as they drove off.

It was official, Lars was extremely furious.

Gritting his teeth, he started the car and pulled out of the lot. He was going to plot the best way to get rid of Williams' without making himself look like a jerk in front of Lissie. At least he had plenty of knowledge of how TO look like a jerk in front of her. At this point, it was more likely that he'd avoid looking bad in front of her, rather than adding to the list.

It was with a little growl that he pushed the Dracula CD into his disc player, waiting for the stoplight as he fiddled with the tracks until he found his solo song. He always calmed down when working on a role.

**…**

"It's really good to see you again, Lottie," Matthew smiled at her, drinking his vanilla milkshake.

"Same to you," the young woman responded, her cat-like smile spreading around the straw for her strawberry milkshake, "Has it really been more than a year that we graduated?"

"You're telling me," he pulled his blond locks out of his face, "Still with Lars then?"

Liselotte bit at her lip, staring down at her milkshake, "Not exactly…we've never been together, you know. And he still isn't listening. I can't help but wonder if he just sees me as a little sister."

"I highly doubt that," she looked up to see her friend smiling broadly at her, "I'm fairly certain that he was glaring at me as I drove you away from him."

"He…was?"

Lissie had made a point of not looking to where Lars had parked. She hadn't wanted to see the indifference in his face, or to see that he'd taken her earlier words to heart and left without her.

"You're not lying to me, Mattie?" she hardly dared to hope.

"When have I ever?"

A broad smile crossed her lips, one that Lars would have _killed_ Matthew for being the one to incite it.

"You'll help me, right?"

He gave a theatrical sigh, "If I must."

But the grin he sent her said "Of course I will, you silly girl."

**…**

"Jensen!" Matthias yelled, slamming the door open as he ran into the room to plop down on the couch, grinning at the young woman on the loveseat watching TV.

"Matthias?" she groaned, even though she did her best to seem unaffected, "What are you yelling about now?"

He leaned over and reached out a hand to brush her face, only laughing when she slapped it back, "I'm just happy to see you! Am I not allowed to be?"

"What you aren't allowed to be is so loud," she coughed, despite her attempts to suppress it.

The Dane frowned a little at that, and before the Norwegian could respond, he had seated himself on the loveseat and pulled her into his lap.

"Stop," she weakly pushed at him, "You'll get sick too. You're too much of an idiot not to."

Heedless of her words' bite, he placed a hand on her forehead and tutted, "How can someone burning up with fever be so cold?"

"No cuddling," she almost pouted, before stopping short. Matthias saw it anyways.

"You look so cute when you pout!" he cooed at her.

"Shut up," she said, even as she cuddled in closer to him.

"You know," he said, mumbling into her hair, "If it wasn't for the fact that I knew you were my girlfriend, times like these would make me wonder if you really loved me at all."

"You know I hate you," she muttered as he rubbed her hair, "Don't treat me like a cat."

He didn't respond, just kept stroking her head until he could feel her relax against him, asleep. He smiled as he reached to grab the remote and turned the television to mute. Without moving his torso, he grabbed a pillow to place behind his head, and prepared to nap himself.

And that was when the door flew open, allowing Emil access as he stomped through the room. Matthias gave a long-suffering sigh as he tightened his grip on the waking woman.

"Emil," she mumbled, trying to get up.

"You realize that I had just gotten her to sleep, right?" he glared at the white-blond boy.

"Sorry." The Icelandic boy's apathetic voice certainly didn't SOUND very sorry.

"Stop treating me like a child, Den," Jensen groaned.

"Then take better care of yourself, and I will."

She prepared to argue, but Matthias just fixed her with a stern look, and (only because she was feeling so tired), she relented. Her boyfriend picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom, closing the door softy behind him as he left.

By the time he came back down to the kitchen, Emil was sitting drinking his cup of coffee (decaf, his sister INSISTED) and staring at the wall.

Matthias sat down next to him, "Why are you home from school so early, Ice?"

The boy just shrugged, "Is Brigitta here?"

"Nah, she had to stay late to work on choreography. Don't quite understand how much choreography we need, highly doubt we'll all be dancing across the stage, but hey, what do I know?"

"Absolutely nothing," was the dry reply, and Matthias nodded in response…until he realized EXACTLY what the younger boy had said.

He moved to yell, but stopped himself at the last minute as he remembered Jensen, and so glared at Emil instead.

"I'll never see why she babies you so much."

"That's perfectly fine; I'll never see how she puts up with your idiocy."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before the Dane grinned, and grabbed Emil to put him in a headlock.

"You know you love me, Bro!"

"No, I don't. I really don't."

**…**

Alastair was starting to get bored with constantly yanking the young American off of his step-sister. THIS was the guy they wanted to play a stiff and refined Harker? It made him scoff at the Director's choice.

Maybe he'd be better, but at the moment, he couldn't see anything that would suggest that Alfred would be a good decision.

If he kept grabbing Alastair's younger sister, though, the boy wouldn't have a chance to redeem himself. The siblings would make well sure of that.

Alastair started to walk away from his sister, carrying the American over a shoulder, depositing him a good ten feet away from his sister.

"That's quite enough," he looked down his nose at the boy, "Control yourself, or I must control you."

Alfred rubbed his bottom where he had been dropped, "No need to do that, Ally, it's all good."

Emerald eyes twitched, "Ally? My name is Alastair. You will remember that. You may address me as Mr. Logan, and my step-sister as Miss Kirkland. That is all."

"But…Director Karpusi…"

"John Harker would not call Mina by her name in public until after they were married. It simply wouldn't be proper," Alice spoke up, coming to stand behind her brother, "It will help to create the best atmosphere for the production if we are on similar terms."

"But Alice…"

"Enough," the young English lady turned on her heel to start walking away. After a few steps, she hesitated and turned her head to look back at the American, "I hope that you are prepared for the next rehearsal. I will have no patience with you if you stumble over all of your lines again. I will not let you ruin my production."

Blue eyes looked up to meet menacing emeralds before the redhead strolled over to his sister, escorting her home.

Little did they know that their words had kindled a fiery determination.

**…**

It was rare that Francis would ever turn down an invitation to go home with a woman, but it did happen, every now and again. It wasn't as though this lady was ugly, it's just that Francis, for once, wasn't bored with life in general.

Ever since he had graduated and parted from his friends, he had been trying to relieve the impending boredom that threatened to crash upon him. And so he experimented often. Maria had laughed at his stories, and called him a modern-day Dorian Gray

He took a little offense to that; it's not like he went around doing illegal things. While not always seen as moral, his actions were usually on the right side of the line.

Though he'd be lying if he said that he never had to run for his life. It wasn't his fault that some of the people he slept with never mentioned that they had partners. Especially partners with a penchant for wielding large guns.

That one girl had been quite scary with her rifle, coming at him for sleeping with her husband. He still maintained that the man had come onto _him_ first.

He smiled a little as the woman who had propositioned him looked disgusted with his response. She was a very beautiful woman, he bet that she had never been turned down before. In fact, she normally would be the one turning the men down. And normally, that would be the case; they'd indulge in a little back and forth bantering before they went back to her place together.

But he just wasn't in the mood tonight. Not when he was haunted by those whimsical emerald eyes. Those eyes that he hadn't seen since they were children. It had certainly been a long time; he doubted that Alice had even recognized him. But as much as it hurt him, it wasn't completely unexpected. He was three years older than her, after all, and had moved away to France a long time ago. He remembered how she had cried when he left, as much as she pretended that it was sand from the road.

Francis hadn't want to go, but he hadn't had a choice in the fact. When he had finally moved back to America, he hadn't caught sight of her at all, and assumed that she had moved. He met his two friends, Isabella and Maria in college, where he had majored in musical theatre. It was merely an impulse that he had auditioned for Dracula with this up-and-coming director, an impulse that he was extremely glad he had followed since it meant he was seeing Alice again.

So, she had decided to become an actress. He played in his mind theatre the events of the day, focusing on Alice's expressions and voice. Even with so little time to study the script, she had created the entire character of Mina, _her_ Mina. Doubtless it would still develop more, but for now, it was a good starting point.

But then he recalled that…_American_ who had sat too close to Alice the entire time. Truly, _that_ was the one they had playing John Harker? Had the director taken leave of his senses, casting that young idiot. Francis would bet that he wasn't even old enough to drink in his country. It was some consolation that Alice had seemed as disgusted by his actions as he was, but the fact that she stuck close to that vampire-wannabe still irked his pride.

Seeing her again…it made him feel something more potent than the feeling he had fallen in love too many times before. He knew it was too early for that…which made him wonder it had been dormant until he was able to understand it.

But it looked as though Alastair had become even more protective of his younger step-sister, even if he never really acted like it. He'd have to approach this challenge carefully, or else he'd be shut out before he could even get close.

He grinned, unknowingly making girls (and a few boys) swoon a little.

He loved a challenge, after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Proper Thing to Do

Chapter 4 – The Proper Thing to Do (Mina & Harker)

Alfred smiled to himself as he glanced one last time over his lines.

Today, he'd definitely impress Alice with his skill as an actor.

"Um, Mister Jones," he turned around to flash his blinding _Crest_ smile at what turned out to be the petite Russian chick.

"Yeah?" he asked, as friendly as he could be, even though mentally he was cursing the girl for interrupting his search for Alice. She shrunk back a little at the underlying animosity, but lifted her chin up with pride.

"My name is Anya Braginskya. I was wondering if you attended Hetalia University last year?"

"How do you know that?" he recoiled back violently.

"I was in your Introduction to Stage Combat class last semester…"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, slamming down his fist on the palm of his other hand, "Goodness, you scared me! I thought a horror movie was about to start or something!"

"Horror movie?" she questioned, before her eyes lit up, "Oh yes, aren't they so amusing! I love watching them just before I go to sleep at night!"

"Are you some sort of freak or something?" he asked bluntly, "Those things are SCARY!"

She pouted a bit at the "freak" part. She opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the Director.

"Mr. Jones…if you'll please…join us."

Alfred groaned, shooting Anya a short glare before he turned on his heel, stomping off to join Director Karpusi and Alice Kirkland for their duet, "The Proper Thing to Do".

Alfred stood across from the dirty-blonde, staring at her as the music started, and she turned those emerald eyes on him with full force.

There was admiration in Alice's…no, _Mina's_ eyes, though they remained chilled at the core. But he was just so happy that she was looking at him.

"**When I'm away, I will dream of your kiss, to hold you again on a night such as this,**" he reached out a hand to caress her face as he moved to embrace her from behind, "**You look so fetching, like a jewel so rare, your beauty tonight is beyond all compare. Yet how strange we seem, estranged we seem. Governed by such moral graces, to deny loves warm embraces. Until the day we shall 'I do',  
When I want you, I need you, to know love's delight. Undress you, caress you, and make love all night.**"

"_Not that you'd ever be so remiss,_" she moved away from him, chastising him with her eyes, "_To indulge these thoughts of lascivious bliss._

"**_We will remain loyal, decent, and true. It's the proper thing to do._**"

"_I've always loved how you flatter me so,_" Mina took the lead, smiling softly up at him, "_You're the prince amongst men, I'm honored to know. And when your away, on this thought I'll rely  
Our love is forever, and never will die. Yet how stayed we are, afraid we are. To reveal our true emotions, to regress our lustful notions,_" she moved closer to him, grabbing at his jacket, lifting herself up on her toes as though trying to kiss him, "_Until the day we shall 'I do'. When I want you, I need you, to just hold me tight. To thrill me, fulfill me, and make love all night._"_  
_  
His voice choked a little here, as he pushed her away, "**Not that you'd ever be so inclined, to indulge these thoughts of your amorous mind.**

"**_We will remain loyal, decent, and true. It's the proper thing to do._**"**_  
_**  
"**But the hour is late, I'm afraid we must part.**"**  
**  
"_I will cherish your kiss here in my heart._"_  
_  
"**Your words are so sweet.**"

"_Your manner correct._"_  
_  
"**My darling you have my undying respect.**"**  
**  
"**_We will remain loyal, decent, and true_**," they were face to face once more, and Alfred felt that he was breaking through the shell of Jonathon Harker, wanting to kiss her, but afraid to break character, "**_It's the proper thing to do_**."

The music faded out, and Alice promptly took a step away, turning firmly on her heel, turning towards the Director. She smiled a little at someone behind Karpusi, and when Alfred followed the line of her sight, he saw Alastair Kirkland smiling back. The redhead must've felt his eyes on him, because suddenly his green eyes were glaring at Alfred, making the young boy almost take a step back at the intensity of it all.

"A…good start," Director Karpusi spoke at last, "Mina…more confliction…You think you love him…but you are not sure…John, more restrained emotion…you are both dismissed."

**…**

"Mind telling me what was wrong with that performance?"

He didn't have to turn around to recognize the person who had followed him into the quiet room.

"Why…Meryem?"

He turned his head, just enough to see the flustered brunette look at the ground, "I want to learn more, so that I can improve my own skills."

"Why?"

"Don't become Socrates on me, unless you want your next meal to be laced with hemlock."

"You mean…it hasn't been?"

A sharp pain blossomed in his shoulder. He wanted to rub it, but refused to give the Turkish girl the satisfaction.

"I guess this is what I get for trying to be nice." There was forced laughter in her voice, trying to cover up a tone of sadness. Why was she sad?

Meryem was never sad. Never. Not even when every girl at school had turned against her, sniping spitefully at her whenever she walked by.

She had just tossed her hair, and moved on to her next guy. And if this guy just happened to be the head cheerleader's boyfriend, she didn't care. It wasn't her fault that the guys were drawn to her.

At least, that was the impression she had always given off. Confident, strong.

But if she was capable of feeling sad right now, for a reason that he couldn't understand, then who knows what else might be going on in that brain of hers.

He sighed, and walked over to where she was looking down at the floor, caught up in herself. He took a breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side and burying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

He felt her stiffen at that, but he just nuzzled deeper, inhaling her scent. It was usually some sort of overly exotic smell that made his nose itch, but today it was more of a vanilla tone.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked stiffly, her usually dulcet tones uneasy and choppy.

Herakles couldn't help but smile at that, as he (reluctantly) lifted his head to look right into her eyes, closer than he had ever been to her face before.

"Stop worrying so much," he felt strangely awake for once, "You're dramatic enough that I'm sure you'll do fine."

She snorted a little at that, her shoulders shaking slightly under his chin.

"You're still a brat," she started trying her best to break free. But like his namesake, Herakles had an iron grip, and kept her held tightly in his embrace.

"Then what does that make you?"

"Don't push it. You're ruining the moment."

"So you admit there was a moment?"

"Just shut up, Jerkules."

**…**

Jensen stretched as she prepared for the audition. At this point, she realized that the only role she could get would be an ensemble role, but they needed more ensemble members, and it would at least get her foot in the door.

She hadn't told Mathias that she was auditioning. He had thought that she had given up after missing the audition for Mina or Lucy. As much as she'd prefer a main role, though, she would settle for just being involved. Perhaps Mina wasn't the best role for her; Lucy definitely wasn't. Besides, from what Den said, the roles were almost perfect fits.

Except the American playing Harker, but she could only hope that the Director saw something in him that no one else did. She was NOT about to waste her time fighting her way into this production only for it to be tripped by an overzealous college student.

She pulled her long blonde hair back into a high ponytail, eyes narrowed slightly as she let herself fall into the role of worried townsperson. Mysterious killings, supernatural whisperings, danger lurking around every corner.

Her name would be Anne. And she was worried that she'd be next.


	5. Chapter 5 - Within My World

Thanks to my reviewers, MaliceArchangela, Crazy Awesome Neko, and the unknown Guest who reviewed and are currently inspiring me to continue on!

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Nikolai slunk into the room, leaning against the wall as he watched his precious Anya walk up to the obnoxious American in yet another attempt to engage him in meaningless chitchat.

Despite what she told others, they weren't actually siblings. Not by blood at any rate. Her father (nicknamed General Winter from his time in the Russian military) and his mother had gotten married when they were children.

Therefore, there wasn't really any taboo that would keep the two of them from being together. If only Anya would accept that already, so they could get married! He was 19 after all, legally an adult. And Anya was 21, and gorgeous.

He wanted to go over there to her right this second. Only the knowledge that she would run away from him yet again kept him in his spot. He didn't want to be caught making trouble on the stage. Director Karpusi could easily fire him, and then there would be several hours a day where he wouldn't be able to stay by Anya's side. Hours where this "Alfred" could easily seduce his naïve sister.

He couldn't let that happen. His hands clenched into fists. He WOULDN'T let that happen.

This was why Anya should marry him. He was the only one who cared about her to this extent.

He was her only protector.

So why did she scream and run from him all of the time?

Why?

**… **

Vladislav smiled to himself as the Logan-Kirkland siblings entered the room. His red eyes were immediately drawn to Alice's face.

Oh, he wasn't in love with her (at least, he didn't think so), but he had never had a real friend before. Not someone who had gotten him quite like she did. In fact, they had talked a few times about creating some sort of Magic Club, after they realized that they both enjoyed studying the same sorts of spellbooks in their free time.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked over to see something that surprised him.

The petite Italian (didn't she say she worked on the set?) was glowering at the Dutch man, who had apparently tripped over her set piece, smearing the still-wet paint. Now she was furiously yelling at him in Italian, hands firmly planted on her hips, actually making the much taller man back off a little, apologizing in his dazed way.

Probably just came in from smoking or something, Vladislav reasoned as he turned his attention back to the young English lady, taking her hand and kissing it elegantly.

It made her laugh. It made her step-brother glower at him.

He decided to have a little fun with the redhead.

"My dear," he spoke in the exaggerated Hollywood Transylvanian accent as he pulled the girl in closer, hovering his mouth over her neck, "I vant to suck your blood!"

Immediately, she was snatched from him, as the Scottish man placed himself in between them as a shield.

"Leave my step-sister alone," he growled at the Romanian man, "Or else."

Vladislav just smirked at him, "Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," he purred.

Something occurred to him, and he looked down to notice that he was actually barefoot, having kicked off his shoes a few minutes earlier.

"Figuratively speaking," the Romanian clarified in a much more normal voice.

The redhead had just enough time to snort derisively at him before his scowling step-sister was pushing him away before sitting down. Vladislav gracefully fell to sit in the chair next to her.

"My second big number is today," he winked at her. She just smiled softly at him, something he knew meant a grin with normal people.

"Break a leg."

"Thanks."

"Attention…everyone…" Director Karpusi's soft words gained the attention of the entire room immediately, "We have…new extras…"

He gestured for the people next to him to step forward.

"Jensen Bondevik," a short blonde with a regal bearing spoke in a monotone, ignoring the frantic waving coming from Mathias, "Lyric dramatic soprano."

"Hey, Valkyrie!" Vladislav called out as he recognized her. He saw her start a bit as she responded to the nickname, her normal emotionless façade returning as she recognized him.

"I should've guessed," she spoke dryly (only the people who knew her well would've recognized the smile in her voice), "I wouldn't have thought of anyone better to play Dracula." She continued to ignore the Dane as she walked briskly over to sit on Vladislav's other side, where he placed an arm around both of the girls.

"The Magic Club gains another member," he whispered so only they could hear.

Any further conversation was stalled by Karpusi introducing the other extras.

"Lovino Vargas," a young man with a similar appearance to Feliciana (perhaps they were siblings, considering how she was now clinging to him in a hug), "Charakertenor."

"Vash Zwingli, baritone." The blond looked aloofly at the group, nodding his head slightly

"Lili Vogel," a wispy blonde peeked out from behind Vash, looking as though her voice would have to be heavily miked to even make it past the orchestra pit, "Mezzo soprano."

Silence reigned until Meryem leaned over and sharply elbowed the Director, startling him into awareness. The cast held their breath, knowing, even from as early in the production as they were, that Director Karpusi did NOT take to being woken up very well.

They felt that Meryem had probably bought her last day here.

But to their surprise, the Greek only sighed, "Now, if Dracula could…briefly join Brigitta…I'd like her to choreograph… "Within My World"…"

The Romanian nodded and followed Brigitta out of the room, hearing the Director gather the actors for Lucy's scene together.

Despite the fact that his musical number did not require a large amount of dancing, the Swede insisted on stretching before they began. She said that it was good practice, and Vladislav didn't argue.

He noted that she had marked out the vague definitions of the stage on the tile floor.

"Singing would be nice," she spoke shortly with her thick accent, "But I want you to focus mainly on the movement. If you cannot do both at the moment, just focus on the choreography."

Vladislav nodded his assent, and watched as Brigitta started the CD and stood before him, with her back to him, preparing to show him the choreography. It would be up to him to follow along as best he could; this was just to show him the overall image. She'd break it down for him later, working him through the movements until they were second nature.

He just watched, and listened to the singer as he moved his lips along with the words. He would probably try a few moves, but for now, his attention would be completely on Brigitta.

The music began…and she slowly turned on her heels until she was facing the front of the stage (the audience).

**Rage consumes me,**

**It keeps my need for vengeance alive.**

She paused and seemed to consider her hands.

**Like the blood on which my kind survive.**

And then brushed it off and paced quickly to stage right.

**But life mocks me in my envy**

And paused

**They are unworthy.**

**Love is wasted on men so naïve**

Her hands gestured at her side.

**To know love is to also achieve**

**Blissful passion. Zealous passion…**

She started to pace back to center stage.

**Such mortal feelings are never forsaken.**

**And once again those passions will awaken**

She seemed mesmerized by her twisting hands.

**My evil has its beauty, when it suits me to posses**

**The hearts of those my vengeance will embrace**

**Within my world, they have a worthy place.**

Her heels clicked as she paced to stage left.

**These years of bleakness, unending damnation.**

**Hidden yearning to know death's liberation.**

Pause

**Now, at last, I realize, there's another prize to win.**

**I'll taste again the conquests of my past.**

**Within my world, she will know love at last.**

Turn on heel, back to center stage.

**Across vast oceans, her master will reach her,**

Her arms wrapped around herself.

**To teach her delights, no mortals possess.**

**She will enter my world, and discover its splendor,**

**Then completely surrender, to my tender caress.**

She released herself and started to walk towards the audience.

**She has inspired me, and stirred my emotion**

**Burning embers, inflame a new devotion**

Left arm flung out behind her.

**I'll turn back the centuries, to enjoy the sang-de-vie.**

**That long ago began my destiny.**

**Within my world, within my world.**

She vanished "off stage", where Vladislav knew that _he_ would finish the changing process into the young man Dracula pretends to be.

She returned, directly to center stage, admiring herself.

**This youthful illusion, will surely deceive her**

**To make her believe, my passion is real**

Attention to the audience.

**When she enters my world, I will seal her surrender**

**With a kiss I intend her, forever to feel.**

Back to reflection.

**I will beguile her. Excite her sensations,**

**She'll abandon herself to new temptations**

**She will know true ecstasy, when she drinks the sang-de-vie**

**That long ago began my destiny.**

**Within my world…**

And back to the audience.

**Despite her world, she will belong to me…**

The note held out, before she swirled an invisible cape and fled offstage.

He would be allowed to add embellishments of his own, of course. This was only the bare skeleton of the piece. And if he had some problems with the choreography, or had a better idea, he would be able to ask about a change, but he didn't think that would be a problem.

Not at all.

He just smiled as she took his copy of the script and scrawled her notes onto it so he'd have something to refer to if necessary.

**…**

"Come on, Lottie," Lars tugged the Belgian girl behind him as he walked towards his car, ignoring the resistance from Liselotte. He also ignored the Canadian waving goodbye to his conversation partner.

"I told you that I'm not riding with you until you stop smoking," she complained, "I hate the smell!"

"I know," he kept his eyes forward, "I just got a new car. No smoke smell in there at all."

"What?!" she skidded to an immediate stop, resisting his pulls, forcing him to turn around and face her, "Lars, you can't just go out a get a brand new car!"

"Why?"

She blinked, "Because it's a waste of money!"

"No, it's not."

Goodness, how could a full grown man look so much like a kicked puppy as Lars was doing right now? She was tempted to immediately give in from that face, but forced herself to stay strong.

"Yes it is! Your old car was perfectly fine!"

"It smelled of smoke."

"It's not like you ever noticed!"

"But you did."

"But…but…" shoot, now she was getting flustered, "BUT I'M NOT THE ONE DRIVING IT!"

"You're not," he agreed simply, still looking at her as though he couldn't understand why she was so confused by all of this.

Her shoulders slumped. This wasn't fair. She hadn't slept well last night, worrying about Lars, had a long rehearsal, and now she felt like she was babysitting him.

"Do you not like it?" he asked her, fixing her with his eyes. She stared back, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights.

She gulped, looking at the car.

Did she like it? THAT WAS HER FREAKING DREAM CAR!

A sporty black Chevrolet Corvette convertible, with dark leather interior, and a killer sound system. Oh, she could go on and on about the wonderfulness of this car, but she, knowing full well that she could never possibly afford it unless she started selling off her organs on the black market, never let herself dwell on how wonderful it was.

And here Lars was, driving it like it was no big deal!

She knew that he was rich. They'd been friends for a long time. When his parents were away on their long business trips, he often came over to stay at her house.

Her mother was his nanny as a child, and then a maid to his family, while her father remained the gardener.

Her family wasn't poor, just not rich enough to blow so much money on a brand new car when the old one was perfectly serviceable.

But now, she realized as she shook herself out of the daze, he had already helped her into the passenger's seat while she was distracted, and was now sitting down himself. Lars directed a glare her way, promising to drag her back if she attempted to escape.

And so she took a deep breath in, inhaling that new car smell that permeated the vehicle.

She could get used to this.

"No smoke?" she looked over to see him staring at her, a strange look in his eyes.

She smiled at him, "No smoke," she agreed, enjoying the boyish smile that washed over his face as he quickly turned his head away, busy with starting the car.

"But don't," she called his attention back to her as she smirked at him, "Don't think this gets you off the hook for quitting smoking.

He just made a face at her, focusing once again on driving them back to his house.

His house now. The mansion of their childhood had gone to him when the yacht his parents had been on had crashed a few days before his 18th birthday.

His place was THE place to have parties, all through college. If you were anybody at all, you were invited to his parties.

The only way that Lissie was ever invited was that she was his childhood friend. She had told him before that she didn't take charity, but he insisted, denying that it was charity.

Eventually, she gave in and just enjoyed it to the best of her ability.

She became known for herself, eventually, and not just because she was Lars' childhood friend.

No, she was known for being able to drink everyone under the table. Her alcohol tolerance was uncanny, and she was easily able to outdrink guys twice or three times her size. This was the one thing she did at a party.

And funnily enough, it was the one thing Lars wouldn't do.

Oh, he'd act it. He'd fill rooms with smoke, and dance crazily with every scantily dressed girl that came in, sometimes disappearing with them upstairs, but he never drank.

It wasn't like he was focused on abiding the law. That certainly wasn't the reason for his abstinence. From what she had heard, he did do quite a lot of weed. Always outside, and always out of her sight, but she could see the door he left at, and she could smell the odd scent whenever someone opened it.

Most of those parties ended with her being completely drunk beyond belief. She'd black out, and find herself in one of the guest rooms, the same one that she always was in, whether passed out drunk, or just staying over. The door would be locked, every time, from the inside. If the weather was good, her window would be wide open. If it was poor, it would be clumsily shut from the outside. And if it was the dead of winter, and the outside was a frozen wasteland, she'd find Lars sleeping by the door, like he was some sort of guard dog.

It was him that she had to thank for the fact that she was never hurt by any of these parties. Once she passed out, he'd take her upstairs to sleep it off. The only time his friends had ever made an advance towards her in his present, he had socked the guy in the jaw, and broken it.

Lars had then driven the guy to the hospital, and told him that he had found the guy on the side of the road like that. Since the guy could barely talk because of his jaw, AND since Lars had tested negative for everything, the Dutchman was believed.

The guy, though, had been completely intoxicated. He had been expelled from the school, and no one had heard from him since.

Lars' word was law.

She blushed in her seat, hoping that the darkness made the red in her cheeks invisible to her friend.

Because that's all he was.

Her friend.

And that's all she should ask for.


	6. Chapter 6 - This is My Chance

This was Alfred's chance. He could show Alice exactly what he could do!

Today, they were having a progress rehearsal, where each of them showed how they did on their songs. Just songs, no acting whatsoever.

Roddy was there with his orchestra (he had no clue why the conductor hated being called that, it was his hero-given nickname after all!), who would be going through the songs with them.

After waiting impatiently through "I Am Condemned", then belting it out through "The Proper Thing to Do", he suffered through "Within My World", and now it was finally time for the hero's solo!

He couldn't quite get why the VILLAIN of the piece had so many solos. But this song was his only chance to show Harker's conviction and strength and HEROISM!

He nodded curtly at Vladislav as he sat down, beamed at Alice (ignoring the glares of the Kirkland siblings), before schooling his face into an expression of strength, desperation, and defiance.

**The sun is setting on my life, but before the day is done.**

**I'll change my future, escape at last!**

**And battle through the darkness,**

**Banish demons to the past.**

**I'll take my chances, my only chances are fading fast.**

He clenched his fist in the air.

**This is my chance, the risk I will take.**

**To make a bid for freedom and the love I won't forsake,**

**I still have time, I'll not give in.**

**While my faith remains alive,**

**I know I'll find the courage to survive,**

**This time I'll win.**

He let his hand fall to his side, silently bemoaning the fact that this little bit of movement was all he was allowed in this rehearsal.

**As faith my only friend, I will see my journey through.**

**A new beginning to end my pain,**

**And in these final moments, whilst my only chance remains,**

**I'll try for freedom, or die for freedom,**

**To love again.**

**This is my chance, to conquer my fear,**

**To clear away my nightmares,**

**To see my dream appear,**

**This is my quest, I'll take this chance!**

**And till I know the prize is won,**

**I'll find the strength to do what must be done,**

**This time!**

His expression changed, withdrawing a bit, more reflective.

**Once upon my darkest day,**

**When I had lost my way and found lonely despair.**

**Nothing seemed to light the gloom,**

**Of nights as silent as the tomb,**

**So hard to bare!**

**But through it all I knew her love would still be there!**

He looked directly at Alice, and tried to show how much Harker cared for Mina in every line on his face. He saw a shock run through her, and felt a flash of triumph when he saw Mina appear on her face in response.

And this knowledge gave him the strength to finish the song with even more power than before.

**This is my chance, my challenge to face,**

**To vanquish all my demons, escape their cold embrace,**

**This is my life, my choice to make!**

**I swear by all I know is true,**

**I'll take this chance to see my journey through,**

**This is my chance, my only chance.**

**This is my CHANCE!**

He grinned, waiting for the stunned applause that would be sure to follow, but was only met with the chirping of crickets.

Then, Director Karpusi spoke up.

"You fell out of character…right there…at the end…Make sure…it doesn't happen…again."

And then they were off to the next song, leaving Alfred behind, despondent.

**…**

He was still in a bit of a mood when they broke for lunch, as he sat as his table, watching other people group up.

When he had started, he had imagined that everyone would be fighting to be at his table. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Alice sat with her step-brother, and they were joined by Vladislav and Francis. The redhead was constantly glaring at their seatmates whenever one made a move too close to his step-sister. Alice obliviously kept up a conversation with Vladislav, as well as with Jensen Bondevik, unaware of the fact that Francis kept scooching closer to her; only to slide away the minute Alastair caught his eye. Matthias kept his arm around his girlfriend as he engaged the willowy dance choreographer in conversation from the next table over.

Brigitta was sitting at the next table with the other backstage crew (and the Director). Feliciana giggled next to her as she slurped down her pasta, much to the disgust of Roderich, who was unfortunately across the table from her. Elizaveta laughed with the petite Italian as they continued their conversation with Feliks as he flipped his blond hair over his shoulder. Finally, there was Director Karpusi, and to everyone's surprise, Meryem. Despite the many arguments the two had gone through since the beginning (making everyone wonder how she was able to stay in the performance), they seemed thick as thieves. The Turkish woman seemed to have quite a few good ideas as well.

Then there was the final table, though it wasn't very crowded. Lissie laughed with his younger brother, Matthew (the traitor), as Lars watched sternly. Nikolai played with his pocketknife, glumly…and Alfred was surprised to notice that his older sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

He yelped as he jumped from the sudden voice and cold hand touching his shoulder. Everyone paused in their conversations to stare at him a moment before turning back to what they were doing.

The American's face flushed dark red as he turned to growl, "Don't DO that!" at the petite Russian who was standing behind him.

"Sorry," she said softly in her thick accent, looking at the floor with her hands clasped behind her back, "I did not intend to startle you, Mister Jones."

Great, now he felt guilty. Sighing, he sat heavily down into his seat.

"No, it's fine, Anya. I guess I was just spaced out."

"I…I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you, Mister Jones?" she questioned, smiling softly at him. Alfred surpressed a shudder. There was just something…odd about her smile.

"Alfred," he said, grinning his carefree grin at her, "Call me Alfred, please. We're working with each other after all."

"But Mister…"

"Alfred," he strengthened his charm, feeling a burst of triumph as she blushed, "Call me Alfred, or you can't sit with me."

She bit her lip (how adorable) and nodded.

"Alfred, may I please sit with you?"

"Sure!" he gestured at the seat across the table from him, "Help yourself!"

It's not like he had anyone better to sit with. Might as well not look like a total loser sitting here by himself.

She perched herself on the chair, and opened up her lunchbox, looking surprised when he easily struck up a conversation about that morning's rehearsal. She was hesitant at first, but gradually opened up. Alfred felt a surge of pleasure as Anya laughed at one of his jokes.

Maybe this Russian girl wouldn't be so bad after all.

**…**

Alice grinned as she skipped up to the house, her pigtails swinging with her movement.

She looked and acted like a young schoolgirl, and for good reason.

For she was having a sleepover. Jensen had invited her and Vladislav over to talk about their newly created Magic Club. All different sorts of magic and mythology!

Alice squealed as she held her heavy tome of dark magic close to her chest, twirling a little in the streets, ignoring the funny looks people gave her. She had always figured that she should always do embarrassing things in public, to get over any fear of doing them on stage.

Her backpack had her cloak and several of her potion ingredients in it, something that her step-brother had questioned when she packed. He seemed much more relaxed when she told him that she was staying over with Jensen (of course, she hadn't mentioned Vladislav, she had seen her brother's glares. Besides, Vladislav IS a young man. Alastair would throw a fit). Sure, he was aware that Jensen lived with her younger brother and her boyfriend, but Alastair must've thought that even Alice could handle them.

Not to mention that watching the "happy couple", it was quite obvious that not only did Matthias only have eyes for Jensen, but that the Norwegian had the Dane wrapped tightly around her little finger.

Turning on her heel, she waved at Alastair (her ride for the evening), watching him speed off. She spun back around and knocked lightly on the door.

A young man with an expressionless face reminiscent of Jensen answered the door. This had to be her younger brother, Emil. He greeted her, standing aside to let her enter the house.

"Welcome to the Scandinavian House!" a loud voice called from the balcony above her head. She looked up to see the perpetually grinning Dane looking down at her, "We're almost complete! Just need a Finland, but he'll be coming soon!"

"Shut up, idiot," the petite Norwegian grabbed him by the tie, and yanked him down the stairs behind her. Vladislav loped along behind her, hands in his pockets as he grinned at Alice.

Yanking his jacket off of a chair, she all but threw it at him, waiting with arms crossed for him to put it on. He did so, promptly grabbing her in a bear hug before she could escape.

"Let go," she grumbled.

"No!" he smirked, "I don't wanna leave my Norgie!"

A shocked expression flickered on her face before her foot came down hard on his. He let her go at that, but his grin didn't fade.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Norge," he laughed, dodging her fist as he grabbed Emil by the arm, "Brigitta is going to be in late from the Dance studio, and I'll drop Emil off at his friend's. And don't worry, Tino isn't supposed to arrive till next week!"

"I know that, idiot," she spoke in a deadpan as he perched his red head on his head, saluted her before sweeping out of the house, her younger brother in his firm grasp.

She sighed as the door slammed behind him, "He's so exhausting to deal with."

But there was a ghost of a smile on her lips as she turned to the other members of the trio, "Shall we get started?"

**…**

All was quiet in the dark room, the only light being the flickering of the candle that they wer all gathered around, each with their respective tomes of dark magic.

"Let's do this one!" Vladislav jumped to his feet, pointing to the text he had been peering at.

"What does it do?" Jensen asked, her voice unable to constrain the rising excitement that all of them felt.

His eyebrows waggled up and down, "A LOVE potion!"

Alice raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, "What TYPE of love potion?"

"Nothing overly binding," he perched back onto the floor, his legs crossed, "Just more of a "Notice Me!" potion."

Jensen frowned, and seemed skeptical, "Doesn't seem very dark. What's the catch?"

He laughed sheepishly, "The catch is that I'm reading a magic book oriented towards teenaged girls with too much time on their hands…"

The two girls just stared at him for a moment, before closing their tomes and sliding over to where he was sitting, looking over his shoulder.

"Looks simple enough," Jensen nodded, "Only thing here we don't have is a couple kissing next to the magic."

Both Vladislav and Alice blushed and turned to look at the Norwegian. Just what kind of spell was this was anyways? Were the casters supposed to find a random couple and just stay near them or something?

Jensen glared at them, "I'm not calling Matthias back here just to make out for some spell."

Alice sighed, "Fine. Then you can kiss Vladislav."

The Norwegian's glare could kill, "I am NOT cheating on my boyfriend."

"It's not cheating!" Alice argued, "It's just for a spell, no feelings required."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Whoa, don't I get a say in this?" Vadislav interrupted.

"You're the one who found the spell," Jensen turned on him in all of her fury, "What are you playing at?"

Alice glared at him to, waiting for his response.

He looked even more sheepish and embarrassed than before (if that was even possible), "I admit, I must've missed that part. It must have been in a shadow or something. Let's just find something else…"

"No," Alice sighed, "I'll do it."

She looked up to see their shocked expressions, and explained herself, "I'm going to have to kiss him for the production anyways, right? I might as well get some practice, right?"

The explanation seemed to satisfy them.

"So," Alice asked the Norwegian, "How exactly does this spell get someone to "notice me"?"

"All you have to do is keep an image of them in your mind during the spell," Jensen peered through the book, "The actual casting happens after the kiss, so you should be able to concentrate. Not a "tru wuv" spell by any means, but a crush spell."

"Let's get started then," Vladislav said, as they scattered to grab the necessary ingredients.

It only took a few minutes for it all to be set up, and for Alice to be sitting next to Vladislav, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed. The spell required a full out make out, after all. The Romanian noticed this and told her that it wasn't necessary for her to continue with this. They could stop now.

But Alice decided to push on.

She smiled at her friends, "I'd rather get over my embarrassment here with you two than in front of the entire cast."

Vladislav tried again, "We could always do stage kisses…"

"No. Let's make it as real as possible," she got up on her knees, leaning towards him, "I don't want something like kissing to be what stops me from improving as an actress."

"As touching as this all is," Jensen's dry voice broke in, "I'd like to either continue, or go back to looking for a spell."

Alice nodded at her, turning her head to the undecided Romanian.

Vladislav suddenly grinned, "What the hell? It's not like I have a pretty lady wanting to kiss me every day!"

Jensen nodded, turning her eyes back to the book, "There's no designated length of the kiss. Get into the idea, the feelings, and continue until you think it best to end it. Don't end it too early, and don't force it to go on for too long. Pretend to be Dracula and Mina, if you think it'll help," she lit the candles around the two as she talked, letting the smell of roses fill the air, "You'll have plenty of time at the end to finish the spell. So long as none of us leave this room, and the door stays locked and closed, we will have our time to finish it with your…'emotions' charging the air."

The two nodded, not daring to speak, as emerald eyes met ruby. Alice could feel cool rose petals rain down over their heads as Jensen finished the preparations, and saw the pale blonde sit herself just outside of the circle, the book in her hands.

"Begin when you feel like it," she spoke in a deep breathy voice.

Alice closed her eyes, suddenly shy, but before she could flinch away, call it all off, Vladislav surged forward, meeting her lips in a chaste kiss. Her eyes flew open wide to stare into his own open eyes. He gently kept pressure on her lips, his eyes asking her if this was alright, if she was sure.

The thing she hadn't told them…this was her first kiss. She had never been overly popular in high school, no one was ever interested in dating her, much less kissing her. And as for the musicals in their theatre department, she had always been able to get away with stage kisses, especially since her leading man had always been just as nervous.

But now, she realized that she couldn't rely on that anymore, and this thought gave her a surge of courage. The Romanian seemed on the verge of retreating when she pushed back, her eyes fluttering closed.

She would just have to trust him.

Smoothly, she felt him take control of the kiss, reaching out his hand to caress her face, gently. She breathed softly through her nose as she turned her head into his hand, letting herself enjoy this simple act.

Suddenly, his arm was around her, pulling her close, causing her to gasp a little. She couldn't breathe. Was kissing always this intense? But even as she thought this, she could feel him retreating.

But this wasn't enough. Even through the haze spreading in her mind, she knew that this wasn't enough to make the spell work. Her hands came up, caressing the muscles of his chest through his thin shirt as her arms moved to encircle his neck. Turning her head to the side, she daringly nibbled a little on his lower lip.

The response was instantaneous. Her eyes flew open as he moved forward again, nearly knocking her over if it weren't for the fact that his arm was still around her waist. Emerald eyes met hazed over ruby. But even through their fog, they seemed to be questioning her, warning her that he had been holding back on her.

But if she continued the way she was, he would stop holding back, and kiss her thoroughly.

He was giving her the choice.

It was just a kiss, she reasoned as best she could, it wasn't anything more. And the spell needed it.

So she nipped at his lip again.

And then she was flush up against him, she couldn't keep up.

And then he was suddenly gone, her mouth moving loosely, as though looking for him. But she found him again, quickly enough, as he started kissing her shoulder, speedily moving up her neck, sucking at the skin.

She gasped at this as he reclaimed her mouth, his hands twisting and pulling her hair. She responded in kind, tangling her fingers into his own hair, pulling herself against his firm chest.

Somewhere, a tiny voice spoke in her mind, telling her that it was enough.

But the kissing just felt so good…

He was gone, pulled away from her, not ready to tease. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily to see him a few feet away, breathing just as heavily.

They looked at each other, still completely out of it.

"Wow," they turned to see the Norwegian (they had forgotten she was even there) looking at them with awkward, wide eyes, "That was…"

"I know," Vladislav panted, rubbing his lips, "Sorry, Alice. I think I was a little hard on you."

She couldn't even speak, could only stare.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jensen was in front of her, reaching out hands to lift the Brit's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. Something in there seemed to speak to the Norwegian, "You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"What?" Vladislav gasped, his eyes going even wider, "Alice! Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice reached up a hand, gently touching her lips. They felt swollen.

She smiled a little, doing her best to reassure her friends.

"I'm okay, just taken by surprise," she smirked at them, "You missed out, Jensen. Vladislav's a pretty good kisser."

Jensen rolled her eyes, "Compared to what, you kiss-silly fool? You have no experience." The Norwegian got to her feet, bending down to help the other girl up, "Come on, you two. We have to finish the spell."

Alice laughed, still a little hazy in her mind. Her eyes fell on a lily as she walked over to the tome, and she caressed the petals as she passed by.

She had a good feeling about this spell.

**…**

Francis sat up in bed, resting his head on his hand as he looked over at his bedmate.

He'd done it again. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't bring home anymore one night stands. He just…he felt so LONELY last night, and he couldn't stand it.

He had gone out to the bar, and gotten himself drunk. Then had gone out dancing with a girl who was also completely wasted. And somewhere along the night, it had seemed a good idea for them to go home together…and the rest was obvious.

He curled up his knees to his chest as he embraced them, as he took the room into observation. It wasn't his, which would make it easier to leave. He couldn't take it this morning, couldn't take the games of the morning-after when he felt so incredibly guilty.

No, it had to be her room. Looks to be an apartment building. Decorated with lots of posters of movie stars.

He looked down, noticing the mass of long dirty-blonde hair obscuring her face.

So…that's why this had happened. He laughed a little at himself, recognizing exactly how things had gone down that night.

He felt despicable, despicable and disgusting.

He didn't even deserve to lick the bottom of her boots, much less hold her hand. She had kept that purity for all of these years, but he had let himself tarnish.

He made himself sick.

He couldn't stand to stay in that room any longer, leaving the bed and pulling his clothes back on quickly. He pulled the hood of his coat low over his face as he swept out of the room, locking the door behind him as the young woman slept soundly.

He had to get home. He had to shower, to get all trace of this night off.

He had rehearsal in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's a Different World

Sorry, another short chapter!

* * *

Francis was in a black mood when he entered rehearsal the next morning, flinching away when his eyes promptly sought and found young Alice Kirkland.

No, he didn't even deserve to look…wait a second. He allowed his eyes to look back at her.

She looked beautiful as always, her hair in those darling pigtails that kept her childish innocence, but didn't make her look like a little girl. Her glasses were perched on her nose, like usual, and she was wearing a blouse and a plaid knee-length skirt under a black jacket. The outfit shouldn't look so…alluring, but it did, and all because SHE was wearing it.

But the thing that really caught his eyes was the scarf around her neck, the ends of which she kept playing with, and the brightness of her eyes.

There was only one explanation; someone had touched her. A deluge of feelings crashed over him.

Tiny amongst them, was a small feeling of happiness, because it meant that she had been knocked down the tree a little, closer to where he was on the ground. But it was immediately crushed by the others.

Most importantly, anger.

Who had dared touch her? Who had dared mar this perfect angel?

He left the room, quickly before his feelings could show on his face.

Was she taken from him now? Was there no chance now of her ever being his?

Francis didn't know. And that was what really scared him.

He didn't know.

**…**

Alice was proud of herself this morning. She gave no sign of anything that had happened last night, and neither did the others involved in their covert act. She didn't blush when her eyes met Vladislav's, nor when their skin brushed each others'.

She felt only the pleasure of having overcome an impediment to her acting, and could now move on.

She watched Vladislav as he did a couple last-minute warm-ups with Lissie before their number, and smiled softly to herself.

She couldn't quite remember what she had thought about during the love spell. She had been caught up completely in the act of the spell, so it was a good thing that this was just a simple charm that would wear off eventually. It pretty much just allowed the crush to notice the recipient a little bit more than usual.

But all she could remember thinking of was lilies.

No one had spoken about what they had cast the spell for. And they had all gone to sleep soon afterwards.

Self-consciously, she touched her neck under her scarf. Her swollen lips had gone down eventually, her tangled hair had been brushed. But the marks the Romanian had placed on her neck had refused to fade. He had apologized profusely for them the next morning, but Jensen had only shrugged and handed over a scarf, showing Alice how to wear it properly.

No one would be able to tell.

It was finally time. Lissie stood in the middle of the stage, and Vladislav stood just behind her, his arms around her waist. Her own arms crossed in front of her chest, and her hands held onto his arms. The Romanian ducked his head down into the crease where her neck met her shoulder and the music began.

He slowly lifted his head and sang…

**It's a different world between**

**Sunset and sunrise.**

**When the darkness reveals it's delights.**

His hand came up to play with her hair, and she leaned into it.

**And you realize,**

**there's a new side to life,**

**that's hiding away in the night.  
it's a different world, where you belong tonight.**

Lucy turned, breaking free of his embrace to look upon his face.

_I declare that my feelings,_

_Are completely beguiled._

_Your aware of my burning desire_

_To declare to the world._

As she sang, she moved to take his face in her hands.

_I'm no longer a child,_

_Or a trophy for men to admire._

She moved in closer, as though going for a kiss, only to be turned away by Dracula's warning.

**But beware my dangerous passion is wild.**

They both paused a moment, considering, before Lucy started again, begging as she grabbed his arm.

_It's a different world and I_

_Want you to show me._

_All the wonders the night can bestow._

She rubbed her face into his arm.

_It's a mystery,_

_I am longing to see._

_Revealing the secrets you know,_

_Of this different world, where death will never go._

He freed himself from her grasp, and lifted her chin up with two fingers, while his other hand ghosted over her face.

**Do you dare taste the passion?**

**That you're longing to know.**

**Do you care that these evil delights,**

**Will declare to the world,**

**All your heart yearns to show.**

**For the devil your beauty invites.**

She yearned for him, struggling to get closer.

_Let me share the secrets your world can bestow._

He released his grip, and opened his arms, like extending a cape.

**Then enter my world,**

**To which you're invited.**

**it's wicked appeal,**

**Makes you excited.**

She eagerly ran into his reach, and he closed the arms around her, singing close to her ear, as though only speaking to her.

**To know more of these passionate feelings,**

**I've sealed with my kiss.**

He looked out at the audience, smirking.

**Your yielding delights is my undying bliss,**

**When raptures incited on a night such as this,**

His hand ghosted over her back, from her head to the small of her back, possessive.

**It thrills me to my core.**

They sang together, as one.

_It's a different world between sunset and sunrise./ _**It s a different world**

**_When the darkness reveals it's delights._**

**_And you realize, there's a new side to life._**

**_that's hiding away in the night._**

**_it's a different world._**

They separated to look upon each others' faces.

**I promise you tonight**

He seemed melancholy with those words.

**_It's a different world,_**

**_Where we belong tonight._**

**…**

Okay, maybe it was a bit more than just a kiss to her. Personally, Alice blamed the hype everyone made over a girl's first kiss. Just what made the first one all that different from the second, third, or tenth? It just made her a little irritated, watching Vladislav interact with Lucy.

She meant Lissie!

Alice sat in silence at lunch, pondering these feelings.

Were they Mina's or her's?

It wasn't love, she KNEW that. She had no experience with relationships, nothing as a base of comparison. Jensen had been right when she called her a "kiss-silly fool".

Kiss-silly, as ridiculous as it sounded, described her perfectly.

She just kept thinking, ignoring any attempts at drawing her into conversation.

Eventually, right when they were called back for rehearsal, she decided that she'd go with it for now. She'd assume that the feelings belonged to Mina, and use them to her advantage.

If they just belonged to Mina, then they would disappear when the performances were finished.

If they didn't disappear…well, she'd deal with them then. Procrastination might actually be her friend here.

Yes, she'd deal with it later. Her eyes found Vladislav's face as he glanced over his lines, preparing for his next scene.

Besides, would it really be such a bad thing to have a crush on the Romanian? He was a nice guy, and a good costar.

But that…THAT would be breaking her number one rule. NEVER date a costar.

Granted, she never really had any problem with keeping that rule. It's one of the benefits of being the girl no one ever thinks of dating. Any relationship between herself and her costars remains perfectly professional.

But now, her mind reflected back to something Director Karpusi had said to her when he had given her the role. He had pulled her aside immediately after her duet with Vladislav, and looked her right in the eye.

"You are a phenomenal actress," he had said (sped up for convenience sake), "But your way of performing love is simply that. Performing. You have never been in love, and it shows in your acting. Any critic worth his salt would be able to see that with his eyes closed, and this is what is holding you back. I am casting you because you are the best for Mina's role out of everyone I've seen, but if this is to be a great performance, you need to discover what love means to you. Or else you will never become a great actress."

His words were a little melodramatic, but they made sense. In order to act out an emotion, one must have felt it themselves in order to act it out to the best of one's ability.

So perhaps she should suggest proceeding with this relationship to Vladislav. In the interest of the play and the chemistry necessary in between the lead roles, of course.

She glanced up, looking into Vladislav's ruby red eyes, laughing at something someone had said.

The difficulty would likely be in keeping her feelings separate from Mina's.


	8. Chapter 8 - I'm Really Not Insane

Sorry, it's another short chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

If you like it, please, review and tell other people about it. Reviews give me the fuel to keep writing. I've got ideas for other productions, but I won't do them if I can't even get this one up off the ground. I really want to write them though.

Granted, for all I know, I won't be able to form good ideas if I get around to starting them, but I do know that if people aren't even enjoying this one, I won't even try.

On that note, please, enjoy this chapter!

And also, **this is Francis (Renfield) singing**, _this is Lars (van Helsing) singing, _and this is Alastair (Seward) singing for this chapter only!

* * *

Today was the first day that they would have costumes. Granted, these costumes were only the originals, and would have some ways to go before reaching the finished product that they would be for their performances.

Nonetheless, it WAS a little easier to get into character when one somewhat looked the part.

Francis looked around, his eyes taking in the different appearances.

Lissie skipped by him, clad in Lucy's white dress with the sweetheart neckline accentuated a full bosom that would usually have Francis's full attention. The dress swirled around her ankles, coming to a halt above white shoes. A white top hat was perched on her head, with a slight veil that came down over her eyes, her hair in dramatic curls. Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely historically accurate, but Francis thought that she looked the very image of a beautiful woman who believed in romance.

Perhaps it was for the best that he had someone else that he was interested in. Lars followed the Belgian girl close behind, clad in breeches, shirt, and vest, a Norfolk jacket over his arm. His hair seemed almost deflated without the hair gel that seemed a part of his daily routine, flopping down in front of his face.

All of the men were wearing similar outfits, with a few differences. While Lars' outfit seemed like it could double for hunting clothes, both Alfred and Matthew seemed uncomfortable in more formal wear. They wore waistcoats instead of vests, and had overcoats draped over their arms, top hats in their hands. Alastair was more like Lars in dress, but wore a long white overcoat, typically associated with a doctor. Matthias, on the other hand, seemed extremely relaxed, in slacks and a shirt with the collar opened a few buttons. He carried around a blazer.

Francis's eyes ghosted over the extras, their own costumes unremarkable, just identifying them as a part of a crowd.

Vladislav was impeccable in the most formal outfit they had. A black tuxedo with a dark red cummerbund and cravat. He looked dangerous as he smiled sinisterly, a tooth sticking out of his mouth. The Frenchman still had no clue whether or not it was part of Vladislav's way of getting into character.

But Francis's eyes were drawn to Alice. Her dress was more of the quintessential Victorian gown, with a high collar and a tight bodice, her slim waist accented in the dark green dress. She also wore a top hat paired with a veil, except her hat was black. Her long hair had been pulled back into a low bun on the base of her neck, and she traipsed about easily on her black boots. He smiled as he saw her pull a dark shawl around her shoulders, and finally tore his attention away from her.

He was the only member of the cast in makeup. It hadn't been mandatory, but Francis had felt that the more he looked like a madman, the easier it would be for him to get into his role. He wore a white straitjacket (loose for now), and grey slacks. His hair was straggly, as though it hadn't been washed in years, and dark bags were under his eyes. He wished that he could take all the credit for the dark marks, but he really hadn't been sleeping well lately. His skin was paler than usual…and that was enough about him. All of the props hadn't been created yet, but Francis felt definitely sure that Renfield would be in manacles for his song "I'm Really Not Insane".

So, for the meantime, he had brought a pair of handcuffs that he had gotten from a friend of his…Maria, during the phase where she wanted to be a stage magician.

Smirking, he pulled them out of his pocket, and called Alice over. She wrinkled her nose a bit when she realized who had called her, but walked towards him anyways.

"Yes?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips as she leaned her weight onto her back leg.

"My dear Alice," he spoke as smoothly as he could manage while talking to the object of his affection, "Would you mind giving me a hand with these?"

He handed out the handcuffs, balancing them on one long finger, proffering them out to her. Her eyebrow quirked, as she tilted her head in adorable confusion. Francis had to forcibly keep himself from grabbing her and giving the younger female a huge hug, and never allowing her to leave him.

After what seemed like forever, she finally shrugged, and reached out a pale hand to take the cuffs from him, innocent of any other intention than to help him prepare for a scene, from one professional/amateur to another.

A smile started to quirk at his cheek at her naivete…and then suddenly, Alastair was there, grabbing her wrist before she could take the handcuffs.

"Alice," the redhead said to his step-sister, "I believe Vladislav was looking for you. I'll help Bonnefoy."

Francis hated how the British girl's eyes lit up at the mention of her Romanian friend. She nodded her head at the Frenchman before turning on her heel and walking briskly over towards her costar.

He glared at the Scot, who just looked down at him from his superior height, unimpressed by the stare.

"What do you think you're doing with my step-sister?" he cut straight to the point.

"I'm just kidding around," he laughed (he was lying), "No need to get so defensive, Logan."

Suddenly, the neck of his straitjacket was clenched tightly in Alastair's grip.

"Listen to me, and listen close, Francy-pants," dark emerald eyes stared harshly into brilliant blue, "You forget that I know you, and I know what you do. And while I'm fine with you doing whatever you will with women, you leave my step-sister out of it," a sinister grin crossed over the Scot's face, giving him a similar expression to a pirate, "Got it, punk?"

"So long as you don't say, 'Are you feeling luck, punk? Well, do ya?'" Francis spoke in a smooth, dry voice, "I think I shall be alright with this negotiation."

But he wasn't. He wasn't alright with it at all. He wished he was. He wished that he could go back to his carefree lifestyle.

But seeing Alice had just made everything worthless. And he knew, somehow, that he couldn't ever go back to the way things were.

**…**

Meryem had her script out in front of her, prepared to take notes on the performance. She had her glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, and was biting her lip in concentration.

It was amazing…she showed no sign of her tears from the last night.

Herakles thought that perhaps she might have the potential to be a great actress after all.

He had been surprised when Meryem had shown up on his door last night, at 10 o'clock. More than surprised, considering that she had been sobbing when she appeared.

She had finally lost their unofficial contest. The insatiable Turk had been broken up with.

He had been amazed to hear that she had been putting so much time into working on this performance, that Hassan (her boyfriend) had decided to end it. From what she had said, she had been able to keep it together, until he left.

Herakles remembered looking over at her, curled up on what was his late mother's favorite loveseat, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl, and a mug of spiced hot chocolate in her hands.

It was funny how much she seemed like she belonged in his empty house, how wonderful her presence felt when she had her mouth shut, and wasn't badmouthing him.

It wasn't that he thought Meryem loved Hassan, no, he wasn't even sure that she was capable of love. Herakles theorized that her despair came solely from the shock of being dumped.

She had cried herself to sleep, but woke up the next morning, solemn, but not a tear in her eye. She made a large breakfast, but kept her nose in her script the entire time she ate, only looking up to place her dishes away and to drive them in to rehearsal.

And now she was perched on a chair at the front of the stage, her eyes moving rapidly between the actors and the book. She barely even blinked, her concentration was so intense.

Herakles tore his eyes away from his childhood friend, to focus on the actors preparing for this number, "I'm Really Not Insane". He needed Renfield, van Helsing, and Seward, and they were assembled.

Seward had a tight grip on Renfield's arms, and the insane man's hands were handcuffed together. The Greek director nodded with satisfaction. The cuffs would have to be traded out for something that fit the play better, but he respected the actor's dedication to the role like this.

Herakles gestured to Roderich to begin the music. The Greek and the Turk watched as Renfield let his head loll about, coming up with a wide-eyed grin as he shrugged off the doctor and the hunter.

**You see my dear doctors,  
I'm really not insane.  
I'm just waiting for my master  
Who will make me well again.**

He started walking down to downstage center, leaving van Helsing and Seward behind.

_This I beg you to explain._

Van Helsing implored, but didn't approach. Renfield turned his head slightly, as though turning to look at the other men (but of course, he didn't, because that would be turning his back to the audience) and smirked knowingly.

**I'm really not insane,  
there's nothing wrong inside my head.**

He tapped lightly on the side of his head, though the simple tap sent him reeling to the side, stage left.

But he quickly recovered, pulling himself up, draping himself upon the air as he stretched his limbs.

**You only see a man in pain,  
Waiting for the raising of the dead.**

He focused, looking out at the audience, his eyes darting from person to person.

**The master is at hand,  
Mere mortals cannot understand.**

He flipped a hand, as though banishing the crowd that came to see the performance, before staring up above them, an expression of adoration upon his face. Longing…and despair.

Then earnest, begging.

**The precious gifts be can bestow,  
I demand you, let me go!**

He jerked forward, causing van Helsing and Seward to rush forward, grasping him by the arms and yanking him back.

He just leaned back into them, allowing his knees to practically collapse under his weight.

Renfield turned his head to the side, eyes wide as he begged.

**To do his bidding,  
To be his slave…  
An immortal such as he,  
Can save his servant from the grave,  
He has promised this to me.**

Seward looked at van Helsing and spoke aloud.

He remains a mystery…

Renfield just pulled himself back up, and almost floated out of their grips.

He walked to the edge of the stage, his toes just barely dangling off the edge of his perch. Meryem was impressed that he was able to do that without glancing at the end of the stage. He wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes were firmly staring at the ceiling, a soft look on his face as he thought of someone.

Mina.

**I feel the presence of the sweetest stranger,  
She has an angels face beyond compare.**

His face changed, grew harsh, as did his voice.

**I sense the pretty woman is in danger,  
Hers is the fate I long to share.**

He yanked forward again, only for his guards to grab him by the arms, yanking him away from the edge of the stage.

Now he almost seemed to be crying as he fell back into them, pleading.

Explaining.

**I'm really not insane.  
I eat these spiders filled with flies,  
So that my body will retain,  
Some spark of life by their demise.**

He pulled himself to his feet again, and Seward and van Helsing stepped back once more. Renfield seemed more alert than ever. Staring with an expression of mixed horror and adoration towards the back of the room.

**My lord will soon be here,  
For I can feel him drawing near.  
I'm ready for my final breathe,  
I await my living death.**

To end my nightmare,  
To end my pain,  
That my soul will be set free.

His face turned placid, as he twisted his hands up to touch his face, his neck, gently.

**He'll save his servant,  
With a kiss,  
To exist eternally.**

_Your eternal misery…_

Renfield began to move yet again, pacing at the edge of the stage. One wrong step would make him fall, but he never even wavered as he paced, his eyes looking at the audience as though seeing them for the first time.

His eyes looked right through them, as though he was judging them.

**I hear the beating of the hearts around me,  
Sweet is the vital pulse that gives us breath.  
I see the tortured souls of hell surround me,**

He lifted his hands, and shook his finger at them, all of them.

**Paying the price for cheating death.**

He shot forward again, but this time, when Seward and van Helsing snatched him back, he kept fighting them. Struggling to escape their vise-like grip as they pulled him back.

**I'm really not insane,  
I beseech you once again,  
To let me go this very night,  
Before the coming of his might…**

To do his bidding,  
To be his slave…  
An immortal such as he,  
Can save his servant from the grave,  
He has promised this to me!

Your eternal misery…

_This remains a mystery…  
_**  
To exist eternally…**

Renfield fell to his knees on his last word, lifting his hands up into the air as an attempt at beseeching.

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

Then Francis spoke up.

"Director, I propose that the manacles have something soft on the inside. Straight metal hurts."

Some people snickered, but Herakles remained stony.

"Do not break character…Renfield…I will add…this to your notes…"

The blond actor just nodded in acceptance as he got up off of his knees, and presented his wrists to Alastair for them to be freed.

The redhead just smirked at him, shaking his head as he walked off, twirling the key around his finger.

Francis just sighed as he shuffled off, head drooping with tiredness.

He wasn't sleeping well lately.

The guilt was killing him, the affection he had for the innocent Alice, and yet his inability to make himself into a good person.

Francis kept moving along, a smile crossing his face as he caught sight of long dirty-blonde hair.

Only one person that he knew of had hair this long of that particular color. Maria had a similar hair length, but a completely different color.

He started to move forward, intent on asking her to help him (he was suddenly grateful to Alastair for giving him an excuse to talk her), only to hesitate upon seeing who she was talking to.

Vladislav.

He hated how he put that exhilarated smile on her face, the smile that the Frenchman strongly felt should be locked away in a tower like the Lady of Shalott, and never allowed out. That's how precious he thought this particular smile was.

Why was the guy nodding?

Why was she suddenly hugging him?

What was going on?

A cold fury ran through him, followed by a chilling despair. Francis turned his head away. He didn't know what was happening, but already knew that he couldn't stand it.

He hated these feelings. They almost made him feel…insane.


	9. Chapter 9 - For the Good of Mankind

This chapter is a little more dramatic, and focuses less on the production. Sorry, but I think that this might be one of my least favorite songs in the entire production (not that this is my absolute favorite production, but I thought it would be a good piece to start on), and I couldn't find the lyrics online anywhere!

So, I had to listen to the entire song, and copy it down as I heard it, so there might be some mistakes!

**This is Lars singing as Abraham van Helsing**

Also, one last thing! I have posted a poll on my profile page. I'd be grateful if everyone could take a look at it and tell me who your favorite characters are in this story. I plan to add on to it as more characters come into the series (if I manage to be able to continue, that is).

Please enjoy, and remember to review and vote!

* * *

Vladislav sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair. Elizaveta and Feliks were still arguing over whether or not they should gel his hair back for the performance. Obviously, his opinion wasn't wanted, considering that when he tried to interject, he was shouted down.

The problem was, it gave him plenty of time to think about his new relationship with Alice.

She had a point, it would definitely be beneficial for them to have a closer relationship…for their roles, of course. And the Romanian would be lying if he didn't admit that he held no affection, no attraction for the English lady. Oh yes, he found her extremely attractive.

He was just worried about her motivations for this. Was it just for the role? If so, he'd best make sure that he not become more emotionally invested in this affair than her. Was it because of the kiss the other night? He felt as though he'd be taking advantage of her kiss-silly state. It was painfully obvious that she had never kissed anyone before him. It wasn't as though he was saying it was a bad kiss. In fact, surprisingly enough, it was one of the best he had ever had. Why this was the case, he had no clue. It wasn't as though Alice had any sort of natural talent. But he had enjoyed it.

He had enjoyed it.

Whether or not this was a good idea, time would only tell, but Vladislav would take life one day at a time, just as always.

He slowly side-stepped out of the room. This issue wasn't going to be resolved any time soon.

Might as well spend some time with his girlfriend.

**…**

"You got a light?" Lars jerked around in shock at the sudden voice. He had just been ready to pull out a smoke, just a small one in the break they had been allowed to gather their thoughts.

He hadn't expected anyone to catch him.

And he hadn't expected to turn around to see Meryem behind him, looking weary, but still downright gorgeous.

"Smoking's bad for you," he parroted Lottie's words, the only thing he could think of to say.

She smirked a little at that, "Doesn't seem to be stopping you."

"I'm quitting."

She snorted a little as she walked up to stand next to him, leaning upon the railing, staring out into the distance, "Keep telling yourself that. That's what I do."

"I have to."

She just sighed, looking up at him, desperation and despair in her eyes, "Look, I got dumped last night. I never get dumped. I have no job, and currently no way to get one, especially since I usually get fired for how I look and therefore can never manage to get any recommendations, so it just looks bad on my transcript. I'm behind on my rent, my pet dog died recently, and all together, I'm just in a bad place right now. You really going to begrudge me a little smoke?"

Well, when she put it that way…

He pulled out the poor package of cigarettes he possessed, offering the pack to her.

He started when she ripped it out of his hands, flung it to the ground, and grinded it beneath her foot.

"Hey!"

She just looked at him, "It doesn't work, you know."

"What doesn't?" Like he didn't know.

"Smoking this trash. It doesn't make the desire any less. In fact, it just makes it all that more potent."

"Well, now you've gotten rid of the smokes," he sounded the petulant child, "And we have nothing."

She took a step closer to him, her eyes on level with his own, "I wouldn't say that."

Without breaking their gaze, she reached into her bag, pulling out an expensive package.

"I'd offer a cigar, but I don't carry those on me," she offered him the pack to look at, "I hope these will do?"

He didn't even have to examine them to hold out a hand for one, his other hand searching his pocket for his lighter. She perched her own in between her full lips, her almond brown eyes staring at him, waiting.

He lightly touched the lighter to the tip of her cigarette, the zippo lighting it easily. Lars placed his own cigarette to his lips, preparing to light it.

But he was surprised. Still puffing lightly on her cigarette so as not to let it go out, she brought the tip of it to his, brown eyes never wavering.

Startled, he barely remembered to start puffing himself, to keep it from going out after receiving its light.

"Thanks," she breathed out a ring of smoke. He didn't even move.

Couldn't really move.

So he just inhaled, and lost himself in the smell of smoke.

And watched.

Always watching.

**…**

She saw him come in, reeking of smoke. She couldn't stop her nose from twitching in disgust as he walked by her, couldn't meet his eyes as she flinched violently away.

Couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes as he walked up the stairs to the stage, as he got into position for his solo song. The only one he had.

She couldn't ignore how Meryem walked past her, head held high, stinking of the same odor that swelled around the Dutchman.

It made her sick, but in a different way than the horrible smell of smoke usually affected her.

She kept her emerald eyes trained on Lars, however, as he loosened his collar, and the swell of music began.

He made no move during the entire course of the song. He made his impression by being solid, strong, and still.

He looked handsome.

**The years have passed**

**Perhaps two score**

**Since the young man I recall**

**Returned from war.**

**I was in love.**

**And to be married.**

**But the beast of the night**

**Had given my bride his deadly bite.**

**I made a solemn vow in my dismay**

**To find this devil in hope I might repay**

**This creature for his deadly legacy**

**The evil wedding gift he gave to me**

**And now**

**At last is my chance**

**To repay him in kind**

**For the years I have suffered**

**When this beast I will find**

**With belief in my heart**

**And justice in mind**

**I set out on my quest**

**For the good of mankind**

**His kind will never feel regret**

**He finds it easy to forget**

**The lives he claims**

**He takes soul after soul**

**But never pays for his crime**

**I'll take a life for a life**

**And in Hell he will suffer**

**Death has caught him this time**

**And so to Hell**

**I will consign**

**This damn beast of the undead**

**Revenge is mine**

**He is the devil's incarnation**

**But the damned of the night**

**Are vanquished by our God's almighty light**

**The prince of darkness has become my prey**

**The rogue I've hunted reveals himself today**

**For good I swore his evil reign would end**

**As into Hell once more, he will descend**

**And now!**

**At last is my chance!**

**To repay him in kind**

**For the years I have suffered**

**When this beast I will find**

**With belief in my heart**

**And justice in mind**

**I set out on my quest.**

**For the good of mankind!**

**…**

Jensen watched with a critical eye the drama going on around her. This was how it always was, she'd be the only one to see all of the tension in one room, and no one would ever be the wiser.

She was the observer, nothing more, nothing less. She watched as Vladislav and Alice talked together, seemingly exploring their new relationship. All in all, she noted, their emotions seemed to line up fairly well with their characters, something that was extremely obvious now, when they were doing promotional shots to drum up interest in their performance.

The only hesitancy she could see in Alice's manner was the typical nervousness of a girl in her first romantic relationship. Everything else spoke loudly of confidence and determination to follow the path she had chosen for herself. Very Mina-like of her. She kept her head high in her emerald dress, the top of her hat just barely managing to avoid being squashed under Vladislav's chin as his arms held her close.

Her long-time friend, however, was a different matter.

Any fool could see that he sincerely cared for her, but there was a hesitancy in his manner, visible only to those who knew how to look for it. And for someone as practiced in people-watching as her, it was almost tangible. He worried that this was a bad idea. He worried that somehow he was taking advantage of the kiss-silly fool. He worried that he would lead her on in some way or manner.

He was afraid that this relationship would be one-sided, one way or another.

But he was willing to give it a try.

Then, Vladislav stepped down, allowing Francis to enter the shoot. He knelt down at Alice/Mina's feet, and gazed adoringly up at her.

It was a good act…or it would be if Jensen thought for one second that it was simply that. An act.

No, it was obvious that the Frenchman had feelings that were more than platonic for the naïve Englishwoman. Not only that, they were obviously older than the production itself.

Interesting. And she sincerely had no clue.

The photos finished up much faster than she thought they would, and now Lissie was up as Lucy, with her suitors surrounding her, adoringly. Not much drama occurring in that photo, but OFF of it was a different story.

Lars wasn't there, having had his shoot earlier, alone.

It was clear that Lissie and Lars were pining for each other, but neither seemed to be willing to take the step to make it official. Instances like this bored her. Why couldn't they just get the guts and STOP TIPTOEING AROUND THE ISSUE?

She sighed lightly as the photo shoot changed. Harker and Mina. Here was another instance of drama both on and off the camera. Alfred OBVIOUSLY had a huge crush on Alice, who seemed to be disgusted by the loud American. However, there seemed to might be something where Anya had a crush on Alfred. The Russian woman was difficult to read, but Jensen was willing to bet that an infatuation was at least there.

But as much as she liked looking at relationships, predicting who would stay and who would separate, who would meet, and more, and as much as she exceled at it, there was one person who was even better than her. Hardly infallible, he'd been wrong, just like she. What was more shocking was not how infrequently he was wrong, but the identity of the man who had an innate matchmaking skill, even if he did not always chose to speak of it aloud.

"Ten on the French guy."

She turned her head to stare at her boyfriend of three years. He claimed it was longer, but as far as she was concerned, their official relationship had only started when she was 16 and he was 18.

"You don't think it could last?"

There was no necessity for her to explain what she was talking about. He knew.

"I didn't say that."

"You're betting on Bonnefoy."

He shrugged easily, "Not saying that she won't still end up with Vlad over there. Just don't think that Francis is the sort of man to not even attempt making his affections known."

"He's done so this far."

"Precisely. He is probably just now admitting it to himself," her big stupid boyfriend spoke, his eyes on the object of their conversation, "He's not used to being in love. Not like I am."

She decided to ignore that last bit, "I'll put my bet on Vladislav. They are more alike than they realize as of yet."

He bowed slightly to her, "Shall we seal the deal with a kiss then?" His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, making her heart jump. She refused to admit it, keeping her face schooled in her usual deadpan expression.

"I wouldn't want to muss your makeup." She said nothing more, turning on her heel, and walking off to sit down in the corner, and get some reading done.

She didn't see it, but she knew that he would be smirking at her actions.

It was so easy to amuse him.

Unknown to herself, the corner of her lips twisted up into a miniscule smile at the thought of her boyfriend.

That goofball.

**…**

Alfred was surprised at how good of company Anya was. She never told him to shut up about his heroic exploits like Matthew did. He didn't constantly shout him down like Alastair did, or ignore him as Alice did.

The only downside to hanging out with her would have to be her overprotective and aggressive brother.

No, "step"-brother. She had corrected him on this matter many times.

Well, at least it made the fact that Nikolai wanted to marry Anya a little less creepy.

Just a little, though. The dude was still plenty creepy.

Whoa, wait a second! Why was Mattie coming over here?

"Um…Anya?"

The Russian woman turned to give the Canadian her full attention, and Alfred internally seethed at the loss of attention. What, it wasn't enough that Matthew had to hog everyone else in this production? He had to steal the ONE PERSON WHO BOTHERED TO GIVE HIM THE TIME OF DAY?!

Seriously, Matthew could just be SO SELFISH at times!

"Yes, Matvey?"

The Canadian's cheeks turned bright red at the Russian nickname, but he pressed on.

"Would you…by any chance…be free on Saturday evening…after practice?"

Mattie say WHAT?!

Anya didn't seem to realize just how out of character this was for his twin. She looked as though she was taken aback only at the thought of someone asking her. Oddly enough, Alfred didn't like that she was so shocked at this thought.

He didn't much care for the fact that Matthew was asking her out either, but that was much easier to explain! Matthew was taking the only friend that he had found here away from him!

But she hadn't accepted yet…

"Da, Matvey," she blushing now, "I would be honored."

Well, shoot.


	10. Chapter 10 - In Your Eyes

_Alice singing_

Lissie singing

**Vladislav singing**

_Alice and Lissie singing_

_**All three**_** singing**

Thank you everyone who is enjoying the story! I'm glad that people are thinking well of my writing, and I hope that you will continue to do so as the story progresses!

If people continue to enjoy it as much as right now, perhaps I will follow through on my plan to continue writing these stories with different productions in mind.

There's still a poll on my profile for favorite characters from my story! So far only one person has voted, so thank you to that one person! Therefore, the current characters in the lead are: Anya Braginskaya, Francis Bonnefoy, Meryem Adnan, Nikolai Arlovski,and Vladislav Lupei. Hopefully, that means people think that I'm doing their characters right!

So please, let me know what you all think! Let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

I'm counting on you!

Review!

* * *

Herakles was really worried about Meryem. The stench of cigarette smoke now hovered around her like an avenging angel, and she had a new boyfriend.

Now, don't get the wrong impression. He was fine with her having a new boyfriend. He was just, uneasy about this one.

While Meryem had dated a few sleazeballs in the past, most of them were able to at least APPEAR like gentlemen. This new guy? Not so much.

Was this just her way of rebounding after her first ever real break up? Going out with some greasy-haired jerk? A guy who had enough gold hanging around his neck to plate the Liberty Bell?

He reeked of cheap cigarettes, even as he dressed in stained silk. He walked around like he owned the place, bursting into the theatre with a lighted smoke dangling from his lips, disrupting Herakles' rehearsal.

Meryem had gotten up when he called for her, walking to the door with a stony look on her face, stiffening when he slunk an arm around her waist. She was disgusted by him, that much was obvious to see.

But why wasn't she acting like she usually did when a douchebag like this came close to her. Normally, a guy like that, wrapping his arm around her waist, made her shove the guy away like his very touch was poison.

She didn't endure men like this. She had no patience for it.

She hated their very stench.

Herakles let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding when she walked back in, looking tired, but otherwise fine.

He reached out as she passed by, only to let his hand drop before it could touch her shoulder.

It wasn't his place. Meryem would throw a fit if he tried to interfere.

At least, that's what he wanted to believe. The truth remained, he had never seen her model-worthy posture slumped like this before. He watched her slouch slightly in her seat, pulling her overlarge baseball cap over her dark curls.

Who was that guy? And why did it actually bother him to see her like this?

He sighed as he turned toward the stage, waving a hand to signal the performers to go on. He rubbed his brow with his hand, as though that could get rid of the pain in his head.

Was she staying with this guy? He knew full well that she had been kicked out of her apartment. He had offered up his house for her to stay at, only for her to turn him down, saying that she didn't take charity.

Should he have insisted? Should he have taken her keys and forced her to stay?

Maybe he should have. Maybe he wouldn't be standing here, watching his friend look worse than he had ever seen her before, and he had seen her completely hungover, needing her hair pulled back from her head as she kept her face so deep into the bowels of the porcelain throne, Herakles had been unsure if she was even able to breathe. He was proven right when, a few seconds afterwards, she started choking, and he had to haul her up and out.

But even with her normally tan face pasty pale and green with illness, she still managed to look beautiful, especially when compared to her appearance right now.

It sounded corny, it sounded like he was lovesick, but he wasn't.

He knew this maneater, knew her all of their lives.

He wasn't in love with her.

That was impossible.

**…**

Lissie let Vladislav pull her in tight to his chest, before spinning her out and twirling her under his arm. She giggled, because that's what she would normally do in this situation. Giggle, and look to Lars, in hopes that he was watching.

But she didn't look. Not this time. She'd been avoiding him ever since she saw him coming back in from a smoking break with Meryem. She realized that there was no reason for her to be so upset over it all; it's not like he owed her anything. They weren't dating or anything, It didn't have a huge impact of her life if he went out for a smoke with the model beauty.

None at all.

She felt a finger under her chin, lifting up her face until she was looking into dark red eyes. She had yet to discover whether or not these were contacts or real.

He just smirked at her, suddenly dipping her so low that her head nearly touched the floor, and with an impish look in his eyes, then flipped her to land on her feet, on the opposite side of her arm. As she came up, slightly dizzy from the unexpected movement, he laughed at her, releasing his grip to kneel before her, gazing up at her humorously.

"Relax, princess," he said, "Lucy, you're always so happy. Don't let a man take that away."

Lucy…

That's right. She is Lucy Westenra. Not Lissie. Not Lottie. She can't let herself be either of them. Not the best friend, not the sister she felt sure Lars saw her as.

Not even the young lovestruck girl that she knew full well she was.

She closed her eyes, relishing the cool grip around her hand.

She's Lucy. Why would she be anything more or less than the silly romantic girl who fell in love with a vampire? More's the pity that he didn't really even love her back.

Something about this situation sounds familiar…

No, no it doesn't. That would require another life.

Another life that she didn't have.

Lucy. Lucy Westenra.

**…**

"Lights," Herakles whispered into his mike, sending a message to his light technician, instead of broadcasting all over the theatre like the conventional mikes. He detested the necessity of the modern microphone, but strangely he was fine with the method of communication behind the scenes. His theory was that he strongly felt that actors were relying too much on microphones to boost their voices in the theatre, but that mikes were okay because they allowed the backstage crew to be quieter.

Meryem's theory was that he was a pompous idiot who just liked making things difficult.

But he digressed. He waved a hand at Roderich, who started the band playing for "In Your Eyes". His eyes ghosted over the members of his cast who momentarily paused in their motions to watch the scene.

At the forefront, the Greek noticed as he watched the figure move forward to watch the scene, the American caught his eyes. This was one role that he worried at times that he had miscast.

Alfred F. Jones possessed none of the reserved qualities of Jonathan Harker, yet easily possessed all of his enthusiasm. It was a tricky blend. Made even trickier by the fact that he seemed to have a bit of a puppy-crush on his costar, Alice Kirkland.

No, Herakles didn't miss much. He also didn't miss the fact that Miss Kirkland seemed to currently be in a relationship with Mr. Lupei.

Not that he cared, so long as they didn't have a messy breakup in the middle of the performance. However, something about the two of them encouraged him to believe that they would act like professionals, even if this occurred.

Dracula finally came walking carefully into the bedroom that the two young women shared, and as he touched them, they awoke. At first, the two young women were half-asleep, but quickly gained awareness as they realized exactly who was in their room with them.

The vampire beckoned to them, singing softly (but powerfully, Herakles noted) as he urged them to approach him. Lucy looked increasingly excited as she stepped closer. Mina, on the other hand, looked intrigued, but also wary. Herakles would have to tell her to make sure she looked more repulsed at this point. This was her first time meeting Dracula. All she knows is that there's a strange man in her bedroom. Attractive, yes. Charismatic, yes. Charming, yes. But she still should be debating whether or not she should scream for help.

**You must not see, the monster I can be.**

**The predator in me is alarming.**

**As far as you will see, there is no monstrosity**

**In your eyes I seem harmlessly charming.**

The vampire in the room turned out to the audience, as though he could see them, as he reached out a hand to each young woman. Both of whom took his grip. Lucy grabbed his hand tightly, as though afraid that he would disappear on her. Mina held his hand more gingerly, good. She needed to look as though she was ready to drop it and bolt at any second.

But then the white-blond turned his head, and turned the full strength of his charming smile on her. It was quite visible how greatly she relaxed upon seeing that grin, and it was JUST long enough to be seen by the audience before she regained her resolve.

But Dracula noticed it soon, and tugged her in towards his chest as he turned towards her, even as his arm twirled the giddy Lucy. She seemed completely unaware of his attention towards her best friend, even as he pulled Mina closer to look him right in the eyes.

**I'll capture their hearts with a gaze that belies**

**The spell I will cast, to inflame their desire.**

Both of them sighed as Lucy leaned against his shoulder, holding his arm tightly against her chest. A small smile started quirking at the corner of Mina's mouth, and she leaned slightly forward, just stopping short of a kiss.

_The passionate fire, ablaze in your eyes._

Mina pulled back, smirking, teasing him. Dracula smirked back at her, impressed before a predatory look came over his eyes. He released her hand only to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, as he did the same with Lucy. The short-haired blonde continued to giggle as she snuggled closer to his chest, unaware, as it seemed, of the potential danger of being nearly so close.

**You will not see, the evil within me.**

**The cruelty in me can be frightful.**

**Your cares will disappear; there is nothing more to fear.**

**As the man before you appears delightful.**

They looked up at his face, entranced with his voice.

_You enter my heart with a gaze that belies,_

_The spell you have cast to inflame my desire._

_The passionate fire, ablaze in your eyes._

Mina suddenly turned her head to the side, as though avoiding his gaze.

_ In your eyes I am captured, and raptured by your charms._

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face close to his neck, mocking him.

I confess I am excited as you hold us in your arms.

The vampire seemed slightly disturbed by the sudden affection, as he promptly released both of the females, backing away, his arms out, cape draped over them in the classic Dracula pose.

**And as you both surrender to my mesmerizing gaze,**

**You feel enchanting rupture.**

The two young ladies took a step towards him; a small unwilling one from Mina, a gigantic eager one from Lucy.

_As you set our hearts ablaze._

He turned his hands slightly, aiming the palms at the two young women, who stopped in their approach.

**I will reveal, the passion you conceal.**

**The emotions you feel are exciting.**

He let Mina approach first, and she did so, hesitantly, but as she walked closer, her steps grew stronger.

_Your eyes burn with desire,_

_As I smolder in your fire._

He then allowed Lucy to approach, and she ran towards him, grabbing him the second she was within reach. Two pairs of emerald eyes looked up at the vampire, imploringly.

I cannot deny they seem inviting.

The two young women began to sing together, their voices entwining, even as they started to wrap their arms around the vampire.

_You've captured our hearts with a gaze that belies,_

_The spell you have cast to inflame our desire,_

_The passionate fire.__/_**I've captured their souls with a gaze that belies.**

_The spell you have cast to inflame our desire,_

The voices paused for a moment as they all took a breath, eyes locked on each other.

**_The passionate fire, ablaze in your eyes…._**

Silence echoed throughout the theatre, even as the music faded out.

There was no applause. Not because it wasn't a fantastic performance, but because Herakles had forbidden it. Applause during rehearsals would disrupt the work, the focus of the actors. When the time came for the final dress rehearsals, Herakles would play a clap-track, but no sooner.

Most of the performers had gone on to continue working on their lines, their solos, focusing on themselves.

One actor didn't.

Alfred F. Jones had his eyes fixed on the stage the entire time. And while Herakles wasn't close enough to track the movement of his eyes, the Greek would bet his entire fortune that he focus never left the young Brit.

While the relationship between Miss Kirkland and Mr. Lupei didn't bother him, Mr. Jones' obvious feelings for Miss Kirkland did. The young man had the potential to be quite volatile if the mood struck him just right.

As it was, he was pondering the decision to make Mr. Vargas the understudy for the role of Jonathon Harker. The young Italian (despite his foul language) was extremely more stable that Jones. Normally, Herakles would find nothing wrong with the fire that appeared to drive Jones, but this was his first performance. First official one, anyway. First one completely on his own.

He did not want to risk it all on a young college student hit hard by puppy love.

So long as young Mr. Jones channeled his jealousy into the role, everything would be fine.

If not…Mr. Vargas was a quick study. And he was fairly certain that he knew of another person who could be called in if the situation called for it.

He just hoped that things would not get that bad.


End file.
